Harry Potter: Gathering of Worlds 2
by James the Fox
Summary: Harry, Link, Sora, and Shadow return for an dangerous year. Is Snape Friend or Foe? 3rd book in Mainstream GoW series.
1. Summer Escapade

Harry Potter Gathering of Worlds 2

By James The Fox

"And so the story continues…"

Shadow: "And so my suffering continues…"

"Oh, I'm done with you."

Shadow: "YES!"

"Link gets to be the object of my attention this year."

Link: "Oh, no… Go back to your other stories, please!"

"Later. Don't worry it won't hurt (in head: 'me') at all."

Link: "Um, OK…"

Shadow: "No, don't be-" (Is gagged by Naruto, my ever helpful assistant.)

"On to the Fic!"

* * *

"Could you tell us more of the story today, please?" 

"Yeah! I want to know what happens to Harry!"

"Yeah, and Shadow and Sora!"

"Now, now, children, I'll tell you. The story continues a little later…"

* * *

There was nothing in Privet Drive that would suggest that anyone in the small neighborhood was strange in any way. The sky was blue, the birds were singing, little kids were playing, and… 

A strange boy was walking down the sidewalk.

He wore a green sleeveless tunic that looked like it came from the medieval times. Strapped to his back was a sword and shield. Under it he had white pants and a light green long-sleeved shirt. At the wrists he had strange gold bracelets. A long green cap topped his blond hair. His sapphire eyes were covered along with the rest of his face by a mask. The mask itself was ugly and crudely made of stone. It was the weirdest thing around and it disrupted the very feeling of normalness that Privet Drive usually had, but no one, not even the people the boy past on the street, noticed him.

Almost like he was completely invisible. The boy hummed a peculiar tune to himself as he came up to the house marked Number 4.

"So this is Harry's place." The boy muttered to himself. He looked at the other houses on the street that looked almost exactly like it. There was a window, however, that showed signs of having been replaced in the past. "Would have thought that it would be a little bit more… interesting. Guess that his relatives are just as bad as he said." The boy grinned and strolled up to the door of a family that would likely slam the door in his face. He opened the door easily and walked inside like it was his own house.

He walked up past the fat man going down the stairs, stopping only to say, "Mr. Dursley, I presume."

Vernon did nothing in response.

The child laughed and walked up the stairs. He started to check the doors on the 2nd floor. After a few tries, he found the room he sought. It was poorly furnished, to say the least, and a boy about 16 years old was working on a letter addressed to one 'Sirius Black.' The boy in green walked up to the room's occupant and whispered in his ear.

"Psst, Harry."

'Harry' did nothing. This time the boy spoke in a normal voice in his ear.

"Harry."

Still no response. The child yelled loud enough to awaken anyone in the neighborhood.

"HARRY!"

Harry kept writing, even though the child had yelled extremely loudly in his ear.

The child suddenly seemed to remember something. He removed his mask and simply said in a normal voice, "Harry, it's good to see you again."

Harry jumped out of his chair and turned around to face the intruder and suddenly green lightning swarmed around him.

"Whoa, it's me, Link!" Link said as he jumped back in shock. Harry recognized his friend from his school, Hogwarts. Who couldn't remember the kid-like boy with a flair for forest colors? He was very memorable.

"How'd you get in here?" Harry asked, more amazed than anything.

"I used the Stone Mask. Makes me as plain as a stone. And just like a stone, just about everyone around me overlooks me, even you when I yelled in you ear."

Harry pondered for a little bit. "I don't remember you yelling…"

Link grinned. "You didn't notice. Just like you wouldn't notice a stone."

Harry sighed, then smiled. "All my stuff is ready. Just get it out of the cupboard downstairs."

Link put on his mask and ran down the stairs. He left a letter on the table nearby and used a skeleton key to open the cupboard. A few minutes later, Link left the building, Harry in tow under his Invisibility Cloak.

A few minutes later Petunia found the letter and after reading it ran up to Harry's room.

Nothing was there except a sign with Link's face blowing a raspberry at her.

* * *

Link: "Ha! I tottally took the Dursley's down! I rock!" 

Harry: (Is bowing to the power of the Stone Mask.)

"Oh yeah! This story is officially continuing. See ya later!"


	2. Return to Grimmauld Place

Harry Potter Gathering of Worlds 2

By James The Fox

(Author is wearing a Christmas hat) "On the second chapter now! Happy Holidays, Christmas, Hanukah, Armageddon, or whatever you love to celebrate. "

Zombie Sephiroth: "Revenge!"

"Full-Life."

Zombie Sephiroth: (Just like in Final Fantasy, the holy power of Full-Life burns **_– Zombie -_**Sephiroth to ashes.)

Voldemort: "Wonder why it doesn't just bring him back to life?"

"Shush! You'll jinx it!"

Naruto: "How'd he become a zombie anyway?"

"When I was just starting out, I killed him with Chaos Blast. His restless spirit came back for revenge, so I nuked him with Full-Life. There's a lesson to be learned in that… somewhere." (Scratches head.) "Ah, well."

* * *

"So, how are we going to go from here to Sirius' Place?" Harry asked Link. 

"We fly."

"But you don't have a broom, do you?"

"I got something better," Link said as he took off the Stone Mask and produced a new one. It looked like the face of a creature made of wood. Its mouth was a circle-shaped hole jutting an inch out of the creature's face. Above its yellow eyes, three leaves jutting out the top. "The Deku Mask."

"What?"

"Just get high up in the air. I'll catch up soon." Harry pulled out his Firebolt and flew high up. He waited a few minutes, the saw something flying up towards him. Deku Link had about the same face as the mask, but now he had a wooden body. He was wearing brown boots just a slightly darker shade of brown than the body. His tunic was replaced with a skirt without a shirt. Even his blond hair looked made of wood, though it was hard to tell from under his hat that looked way to big for him. The hat itself went down low enough at its tip to touch the ground if Link was on the ground himself. Link was clutching two stems with his wooden hands, which were attached to two flowers that were spinning like the horizontal blades of a helicopter.

"Sorry Harry! Takes a while to get this high with these flowers." Deku Link's voice was scratchy, high, and as wooden-sounding as his body looked. Harry remembered when Link took this form to lighten up the mood at the Gryffindor Tower last year. His small body had been a good way to make comic relief, and his voice could be considered cute at times. "Well, follow me, and be careful not to bump me with that broom!" With that, Link caught a breeze and started flying towards London, Harry following him.

* * *

They had been flying a few hours when Harry finally noticed the familiar surroundings from last year. They landed outside Grimmauld Place, pleased to see that it looked much better now than it did about a year ago. There was a new paint job on it, and the place gave off a feeling of just being… right. Link turned back to normal and walked right in, Harry behind him. The inside looked just as good as the outside. Harry looked around, shocked to find that where the painting of Sirius' mother was gone. He stepped cautiously up to the now-bare space, afraid that, somehow, the painting would come out of nowhere and start screaming bloody murder, very carefully touching the wall with his index finger. 

"Surprised?"

Harry jumped around in shock to see Sirius Black (AKA Padfoot of the Marauders a very infamous group of pranksters), his godfather. The man looked much healthier than he had before summer, and his skin had tanned a little from being outside. Gone were the raggedy clothes that Harry had grown used to seeing Sirius wearing, replaced with clothes that fit and were neat. He also looked… happy. Happier than Harry had ever seen him. 'It must be contagious,' He thought, because just seeing him like this made Harry happier. Sirius strolled up beside Harry, taking a look at the gap.

"Thank Sora. His Keyblade's quite the neat little gadget. It was able to unlock all sorts of objects, even undoing the spells that locked that portrait to the wall. As soon as we removed it, Sora smashed it apart. Looked bloody happy doing it, too."

"Is he here?" Harry hadn't had much of a chance to apologize to Sora, who was a friend of Harry's who had visited many worlds. Last year, Harry had brought him with him to the Department of Mysteries, where a horrible battle broke out. When it had first started, Sora had made everyone run while he held off the Death Eaters.

It had cost him full use of his left leg and various other injuries otherwise.

Last Harry had seen of him, his right leg and arm looked like the skin had been charred. This burn mark seemed to even go up to part of his neck. And even though Sora had already told him otherwise, harry still felt like it was his fault… Since that day, Harry promised himself that he wouldn't let anyone else become hurt to protect him. He would do the protecting.

"No, he went to Saint Mungo's for a check up."

"I… see."

"Hey, Lightning and Dog Breath! I have an appointment myself!" Link grinned, turning toward the door to leave.

"You were injured, too?" Harry asked, shocked. Why hadn't he told anyone after the battle?

"Oh, no!" Link laughed. He tugged at his sleeve. "You see… it's kinda embarrassing… my clothes are kinda getting small for me… so I have to go get some new ones made for me."

"What if they don't have green cloth?" Harry asked. Link gasped and looked pale.

"NO! THAT CAN'T BE! I'd have to wear something like… PINK! Although… even pink would look good on me, don't you think?" Harry and Sirius thought about it, imagining Link in pink.

Pink…

Link…

Pink…

Link…

Pink Link.

The two burst out laughing.

* * *

A young man with light brown hair limped out of St. Mungo's. He wore a white sleeveless-on-the-right-side trenchcoat that had a gray shirt and pants underneath. A short gray glove covered part of his fire-scarred right arm, but not a lot. In his left hand, which also had a glove, there was a cane that the man was leaning on. Blue eyes that seemed to hold millions of mysteries in them stared into the sky. A pair of black boots completed the image of Sora, Wielder of the Keyblade, and _technically_ a cripple. 

_Technically_ was the key word.

In his mind, as long as he could get up every day and keep up his training regimen, Sora wasn't a cripple. And even though he felt pain from it, Sora got up every day and trained, practicing with the Keyblade, running laps, swimming… He couldn't allow himself to be a cripple. Not yet.

He pulled out the portal stone he and Dumbledore had worked together on and stepped through to Destiny Islands.

* * *

"Oh yeah. There's your gift, folks!" 

Sora: "I'm having a rough go of it…"

Sora (GoW): "No, I'm the one having a rough go of it. I'm the one who had the scars all over his body. I even have a new outfit to show the newest one off. Darn you, James."

Link: "I guess I get new clothes next time I appear?"

"Duh. And I'll make them pink."

Link: "**NOOO**OOOOoooo!!!!!!!"

Shadow: "I have yet to appear in this story. What, now that you're done with me, You're just gonna throw me away?"

"No, you appear next chapter, also with a new look. Amy gets one too. And Rico, too, although it isn't really a new look…"

(Thousands of Sora Fangirls appear at once, all of them wielding fake Keyblades.)

1000 Fangirls: "You hurt Sora! We're gonna kill you!" (Rushes in to kill Author."

"Uh oh." (Presses button that creates an anti-fangirl force field that pushes all fangirls out of the room.) "Knew I'd need that eventually. Next chapter may come sooner or later. Review if you want, otherwise Happy holidays!"


	3. Pink Party: KoolooLimpa!

Harry Potter Gathering of Worlds 2

By James The Fox

Shadow: "Am I in this story yet?"

"I haven't even started the chapter. If you just shut up, I'll do this chapter and you'll know for sure."

Link: "I got a Wii for Christmas! Yay!"

Sonic: "I got a Xbox 360. Coolness!"

Vincent Valentine (FF7): "I got a PS3... And I hate it. Granted, I hate everything. Including all of you."

Sora: "Could I have it?"

Vincent: "Whatever."

Sora: "YAY! Wait, there isn't a new Kingdom Hearts game for it. BOO!!! PE-YEW! YOU SUCK!"

"There's no pleasing you two, huh?"

Sora: "If it just had a Kingdom Hearts game for it..."

Vincent: "Yes, there is no pleasing me."

"Yeah... On to the story."

* * *

(A few months later)

* * *

Harry got up, having the strangest feeling he was forgetting something. He got dressed and went downstairs, which was surpassingly dark. He walked into the kitchen and suddenly all the lights went on, several people jumping out of hiding places and yelling the same thing. 

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Harry fell on his behind in shock, amazed that he had forgotten. Time had just flown by after arriving here. Harry stared around him, looking at all the various people in the room.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna Lovegood, the Weasley family, Sirius, the Hogwarts staff (Even Snape, surprisingly!), and everyone harry could remember from his previous years at Hogwarts. Even several of the off-worlders he had met last year had come to the party. Harry looked at them all, amazed. This was the first time Harry had had a surprise party done for him. After the shock subsided, Harry got up and grinned, joining the party. Harry walked about, taking and sharing a good time with his friends then saw something that made him freeze.

Link. He was wearing a cap similar to his first one, and had had his ears pierced, one earring on the left and two on the right. In between his new undershirt and now short sleeved tunic, Link had a chainmail tunic on. He still wore the same belt he always wore, and both his hands had gloves on them. His white pants were still tucked into his boots, but there was a major difference in his clothes now.

Link noticed Harry staring and walked up to him.

"How do you like the new look?" Link said, grinning. Harry stared, speechless. "... Oh, it's the new earrings, right? Or maybe the chainmail? Yeah, the chainmail is so that I have a little more protection. So, how do I look?"

"P-P-P-" Harry stuttered, unable to finish the word.

"Pretty? Powerful? Pathetic? Princely?" Link said, trying to help Harry along.

"P-P-P-P-"

"Pink," A dark voice drawled, and Harry turned to see Shadow the Hedgehog. "I think the word you're looking for is 'Pink.'" The hedgehog had changed, too. He now wore a Black jacket with a peculiar symbol on the back, and snowboarding goggles were hanging around his neck. Amy was behind him, sporting a red sleeveless shirt and pants. Rico was wearing a gray jacket and a green sporty-looking pair of shoes in addition to his usual clothes. He also wore orange goggles.

"Oh!" Link grinned. "I persuaded Sirius to charm my clothes like this, so don't worry. Come the beginning of next year, you'll be seeing green!" Harry sighed with relief, happy to not have to see an eyesore whenever he encountered Link. "By the way, Shadow, what's with the new look? I mean, goggles? Good grief! And you never came by to say hi!" Amy grinned.

"That's because we were pretty busy back in our worlds. Shadow, Rico, and I participated in a tournament over the summer!"

"A tournament?" Harry asked.

Rico smiled. "Yeah. A bunch of races riding Extreme Gear, ("I'll explain later," Shadow muttered when Harry tried to ask just what Extreme Gear was.) and guess who won."

"You? Somehow… I doubt that..."

Shadow smirked. "Then you have a good head on your shoulders. My so-called rival, Sonic, tied with me. But then we raced again, and I won this." Shadow produced a silver gem from a pocket in his jacket. A Chaos Emerald. "What about you, Link? What have you been doing over the summer, OTHER than planning this… spectacle." Link pointed at himself, and smiled.

"Treasure hunting. This time, I hit pay dirt." Link pulled a book out of his everlasting pocket. It was written in a language that Harry had never seen before, even on Link's other items. "This book, as far as I can tell, chronicles all sorts of information. It's written in a language that I've been having trouble translating. I've even had to call on… HIS… help."

"Who?" Harry could sense that whoever this guy was, Link was annoyed by even thinking of him. Before Link could answer, though, a bright burst of light, smoke, and confetti erupted in front of Link.

"Oh, no… Not here!" Link called out, panicking. "Hide me!" He ran and hid under a table, searching through his pocket desperately for what Harry could only assume was the Stone Mask. The smoke cleared, revealing a small man who looked like he was in his thirties. He was wearing green spandex that covered him from head to toe, only revealing his face, which was chubby and had a mustache and goatee. He also had a red spandex Speedo over the first suit. Harry stared at the small man. On the back of his suit was a picture of a cobra. He turned around, eventually noticing Link, who immediately started squirming, trying to escape from under the table.

"Mr. Fairy, do you need some help?" The squat man who was smaller than Harry was when he was eleven walked over to Link, who continued to struggle. "Let me help!" He jumped back and started doing a strange dance, throwing around confetti as he did so.

"Tingle, Tingle, _KOOLOO-LIMPAH!_ Make Mr. Fairy… FREE!" With another puff of smoke and confetti, Link suddenly found himself out from under the table.

"Ugh… Thanks, Tingle… Thanks a lot…" Link said, As Tingle began spouting out what seemed to everyone else like random babbling. As Link continued to try to escape from Tingle, Harry continued walking through the room. Just when he thought he hadn't shown up, Harry found Sora. The Keyblade Wielder was leaning against the wall, speaking with Riku and Kairi. Harry couldn't tell what they were saying though, and decided to simply wait for them to finish their conversation before saying hi.

* * *

"Wonder if Voldemort has any tricks up his sleeves and is putting them in action right now?" Kairi asked. 

"Doesn't matter." Sora muttered in response. Riku gaped in response.

"Doesn't matter? How do you figure that?"

"Voldemort is strong on this world, and he does have some… tricks… keeping him around, but compared to many of the people in other worlds, he is nothing. He isn't even worth being made a puppet… especially to my enemy. I'd know if he became that strong."

"You've never told us, Sora. How do you know about all this?" Kairi asked, genuine worry on her face. Riku looked away, already knowing what Sora would say. He had known it for far too long.

"… Because in the end… when it comes down to it…" Kairi couldn't believe what she heard next.

"I'm just another puppet."

* * *

The Mage Fox watched the building across him when another creature joined him. He wore the same kind of trench coat he wore, and was a red hedgehog similar in appearance to Rico. He was, like him, a being in darkness. Like the Fox, this hedgehog sought only one thing, what all of their group sought. The newest recruit in the group looked to the Fox. 

"Only a puppet… Sad, isn't it? Would make me cry… if I could feel at all." The Hedgehog laughed a little at that. It was as empty a laugh as a void, with not even the smallest amount of emotion behind it.

"Xocir… You share many of the qualities your original self had… Do you still remember your true name?"

"Yes." Xocir sighed. His other was in there, happy as could be, thanks to Riku. "Tell me, what is your true name?"

The Mage Fox laughed. "I cannot allow myself to say. My true name must not be known by anyone who could let it slip to our foes."

"I see. Riku really hates having to do this… It must be horrible for someone with a heart to do this. I wish I could change it… After all, he is helping my other control his power." Xocir turned and opened a portal of darkness.

"In time, you will make up your debt. Both to Riku… and to your other." The Fox followed the Nobody, for that was what he was, into the darkness.

* * *

Harry went to bed that night, wondering. Harry had tried and tried, but he just couldn't help feeling guilty when he looked at Sora. Sora had apparently sensed this, and thoroughly chewed him out, saying that Harry was the Hero of his world, and therefore needed to be strong for his people. If Harry could do that, Sora had said, he could be happy. Harry had, however, overheard the last words Sora muttered as they parted, and they disturbed him. 

"Besides… one should never cry for a puppet."

* * *

"Yea, this Year is all about Link, but in the end, Sora's still one of the main stars, seeing that… well… You'll see." 

Sora: "Oh, almost spoilers! Bad boy!"

Link: "What sort of junk do you have for me? Giant Pigs? Tingle of Doom? What?"

"YOU'LL SEE! Shut up already. Next chapter is (Hopefully) Hogwarts and the reintroduction of the Mysterious Three from last year."


	4. Being popular sucks!

Harry Potter Gathering of Worlds 2

By James The Fox

"I update at last!"

Riku: "Whoopie."

"You don't sound happy..."

Rico: "Yeah, it means that you'll be seeing me more often. Muahahahaha!"

"Also, an announcement. My Plot Rabbit Ultra-Sorter, PRUS, found a new fanfiction that is now officially in the works. Expect it sometime in the future. But for now you can find details in my profile…"

Rico: (Reads profile) "…eh… hmm… um…. OK… NOOOO!"

PRUS: " OPINION : I AM IFALLIBLE. THIS STORY WILL BE GOOD. END OF LINE."

"Yeah… on to the story!

* * *

The rest of the summer was pretty normal, and once the time came for Harry to return to Hogwarts, he was a bit sad to leave his godfather behind. However, Sirius had one last surprise for Harry.

"I'm coming with!"

"Not that I'm not happy, but why?

"You see, Harry, as an Auror, I was sent by the Ministry to guard Hogwarts. If Voldemort attacks, Rufus Scrimgeour wants all possible targets to be ready. Plus, the Headmaster couldn't find any new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, so Dumbledore thought that I would do as well as anyone." The Marauder laughed, and climbed onto the just-summoned Knight Bus.

* * *

Already on the bus was Shadow, who was in his human disguise. This world wasn't completely used to having humanoid animals walking around, so Shadow used this form whenever outside of Hogwarts. There were one or two downsides, though.

Fangirls were the worst of the problems. Extreme Gear Races had become well known in Harry's world soon after Harry's birthday, and Shadow was, as he had once said before, "Hot as fire and cool as ice" among both Mobian and Wizarding girls.

Harry stared as Shadow was in his latest mess. Currently, all that could be seen under the pile of humanity that was a fangirl dogpile was one of Shadow's legs struggling and twitching. Out side the pile was Rico and Amy, both also in a human form. Amy looked like she was going to barf from the stupidity of it.

"Rico, please don't tell me that was what I was like when I had a crush on Sonic…"

"Fine, I won't tell you." Rico leaned in to speak into Harry's ear. "This was what Amy was like when she had a crush on Sonic," He whispered.

"Amy was like **THAT** once?"

"Yep… Course, Sonic finally had enough and got himself a girlfriend. Some lady named Samy Acom… Broke Amy's heart…"

"That's Sally Acorn, for your information. And it didn't break my heart. I was perfectly fine! Yeah… Perfect! Not a care in the world! Hmph…" As Amy continued grumbling about how she was too good for him anyway, Rico leaned towards Harry's ear again, and Sirius bent in to listen on the conversation. "Since then, I think she's had one eye on Shadow, if you catch my drift. Of course, he's **way** too old for her. Over 50 years, you know?" Suddenly the Knight Bus was off, and everyone, even Shadow's fangirl-pile, went flying into the back of the bus.

"How did Shadow get caught in this mess, anyway? 'Ultimate Lifeform,' remember?" Shadow's head poked out of the pile, looking indignant.

"Hey, I resent that!" Rico grinned at Harry.

"Heh, Shadow dodged them pretty well before the bus suddenly went into motion-"

"-Oh, no, they're trying to drag me back down! Guys, a little help wou-"

"- Then the whole swarm went flying towards the poor guy-"

"-Back, back you fiends! Don't you dare come any clo-"

"-And they used their momentum to dogpile him-"

"-A little help would be nice! Please don't make me beg fo- Oh crap…

"-Then you showed up-"

"-THE AGONY! LET ME GO! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING HERE! OH F-"

"And you know the rest of the story. How you doing in the good life, Shadow?"

"Good? GOOD? YOU BETTER GET ME OUT OF THIS, NOW! _CHAOS_-"

"Oh, this is awesome, touch the girl pile…" Harry and Sirius obliged, and Shadow finished his technique.

"_CONTROL_!" instantly, time slowed to a near-halt. However, Shadow still wasn't able to get out.

"You see, Harry, anything touching Shadow when he uses that technique is effected in the same way he is. Hence, Shadow is just wasting his time and energy," Rico said as time went back to normal.

"Got a- **Ow**, I need that! - Better plan? Cause they're starting to take my clothes to sell to various magazines and crazy fans..." Suddenly the bus stopped, and everyone except Shadow and one or two hanger-ons went flying to the front of the bus. Shadow indeed had his jacket and goggles off, but was still wearing his shirt and pants, though they looked like someone had tried to take them off. "Don't know why I take public transportation when I can just use Chaos Control…"

"Maybe it's just because it denies you the chance to say hi to us!" Link suggested as he, Ayrll, Zelda, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley family climbed aboard. Harry noticed something… different about Ginny. She somehow looked… nicer… Harry just couldn't put his finger on it. He had seen it before for a split second during the birthday party...

"Good to see you all," Shadow said as he tried to shake off the last girl.

"I LOVE YOU SHADOW! LET'S GET MARRIED!" She wailed.

"… Go away."

"NOOO! YOU CAN'T DENY **TRUE LOVE!**"

"Right, but _this_ isn't 'true love.' 'True love' doesn't even come close to what this is. This is fandom, a symptom of popularity that I just-" Shadow shook his leg, which the brunette clung to for dear life. "-can't-" He shook again. "-shake off." He shook again, finally prying the fan off.

"Hehehe. Looks like Shadow's got some issues to deal with."

"NOOO!" The girl grabbed onto Shadow's leg again. Shadow struggled to get out, but finally started to ignore it. He started pacing, dragging the girl with him. Suddenly, the bus started moving again.

"I hate being popular," Shadow grumbled as all the fangirls flew toward him again.

* * *

Harry and Link climbed to the top floor of the bus, seeing Sora, Riku, and Kairi all sitting together. Harry walked up to the trio.

"Good to see you guys."

"… Likewise." Sora replied.

"So, Link, find anything new since we last saw you?" Kairi queried.

"No, but Tingle translated a part of the book. The title is called 'The Chronicles of Mudora.'"

"Mudora?" Riku asked.

"Yes. Apparently Mudora was a name given to a powerful mage who took the form of a fox, according to various insanely vague sources..."

"You mean like a Animagus?" Harry asked.

"Maybe… but he was always a fox and he could talk. We're not sure whether Mudora is actually a creature called Keaton, or a totally separate deity." Link opened the book. "And get this. The book is written in several languages, one for each Chronicle. So far I have Chronicle 7, and it's very strange…" Link pulled out a piece of parchment and the others gathered around him as he read it…

* * *

"So they have found my book, eh? Hmmm… I guess it was only a matter of time..."

* * *

The Dark Creatures stood, speaking among themselves.

"It is time… Link, can you still protect your home… against my power?" The humanoid looking creature growled.

"Sora, your time is nearing… soon, the Door to Oblivion will be opened, and nothing will stop us…" The constantly shifting creature with the Heartless Mark on its chest grinned.

* * *

"… Whoa." Kairi breathed. Sora and Riku stayed silent.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Harry asked, which earned him a whacking from Link.

"You dope! This book could change history as we know it! Don't be so stupid!" Link whacked Harry again.

"Ow!"

"Listen… Ganondorf Dragmire, Majora Lunasta, and Link Temprenf are all beings mentioned in other ancient books. Hell, I've MET Ganondorf and Majora. I was even named after Link." Sora nodded, understanding the importance of the situation.

"I have to admit… It is very interesting," he muttered.

"Yeah. I managed to get Hermione to help me with this. She has a copy of the book, and Tingle does too. If we can figure out what each of the languages are, we'll have no trouble translating. Tingle happens to very good at translating any language if he knows what it is."

"How does he do that?"

"It has something to do with his little chant… thing… Look, I don't know! Just leave me ALONE!" Link ducked into a corner and rested for the rest of the trip.

* * *

"Ohh… I smell a new story. Chronicles of the Mage Fox has begun!"

Riku: "What the hell was in that book?"

"You have to read to find out. As you can guess, it will work like the Ansem's Reports from KH."


	5. A Promise and Visions of Past and Future

Harry Potter Gathering of Worlds 2

By James The Fox

(James returns, brushing dust off his coat) "I've RETURNED!"

Link: "You never left."

Naruto: "You were just too busy with the other fictions!"

Sora: "And with drawing on DeviantART!"

"... Yeah... But don't say it like that! By the way, my DA account, for anyone who's interested, is James-the-Fox!"

Sora: "Not very original..."

"Shut it, cause you and your stupid Final Mix+ deal is part of the problem. I spent time I could have been using writing this Fic watching the new cutscenes. Secret Video ROCKS, by the way."

Shadow: "So you abandoned us?" (Is punched by author)

"NO! Never. I just got... sidetracked. Anyway, on to the story!"

* * *

Link got on the train, trailing behind Harry and the others(except Sora, who seemed to be pondering something else), still pondering what he had read. What none of his friends seemed to realize was that Link Temprenf, no matter what the King of Hyrule had said, was connected to him. Link had seen old pictures of the previous "Heroes" of Time, and had noticed that he was, indeed, similar. Same blond hair… same bond with the Master Sword… and the exact same tendency to go into battle against Ganondorf when ever he showed up… It was more than the name; he could feel it…

"Hey, Link." Link jumped in shock and faced Sora, who had just passed him and was now facing him.

"Yeah?"

"This Temprenf guy… something about him is troubling you."

"W-what makes you think that?"

"I don't need a mask to see the truth… But I dare not intrude on your thoughts if you don't want me to," Sora said as he limped past Link. The Keybearer opened a door and was about to enter, but Link had had enough.

"Wait! Link Temprenf… throughout the history of Hyrule, Ganondorf has risen to take control of Hyrule, destroying thousands of lives… and whenever he's shown up, so too has a boy, a hero of sorts, named Link… and throughout history, they have always been enemies. I should know… I fought him almost 3 years ago. 2 and three quarters, if you want to be precise…"

"And you're wondering if, deep down, you're the true villain, and Ganondorf is actually a good guy?" Link sighed and looked down.

"Yeah…"

"Don't sweat it." Link looked back up in surprise as Sora grinned, albeit grimly. "If you are a villain, you're just a small fry… No match for true evil." Sora laughed, as if he had said something funny. The Keybearer turned back to the door, but Link grabbed his shoulder.

"Just… make a promise for me."

"What?"

"… If I ever turn… you know… d-" Sora's solid, confident voice cut right through Link's slightly shaky tone, interrupting him.

"Never call evil dark, Link. Riku's dark, and chances are you'll never meet a nicer guy. Now, if you turn evil…"

"… I want you to do what ever it takes to stop me. Seal me away on some forgotten world, freeze me in ice, Use that one spell you told us about last year- Break, was it? - and turn me to stone. Whatever it takes."

"… Hmph. If that's what you want, Link, I'll do it. Just… try not to turn evil on me, got it? I don't think Ayrll would like her big brother to be thrown into the depths of the world of darkness. And Zelda would blast me to bits if she found out that I did that to her future husband, eh?" Link blushed.

"Nothing's definite! We're just boyfriend and girlfriend, that's ALL. A lot can happen in four years."

"Heh. You have no idea…" Sora smiled as he stepped into the compartment where Harry and the others were waiting.

* * *

"So, Shadow, what's the news that you wanted to tell us but didn't have the chance because of all your girlfriends?" Sora said as he sat down, a smirk on his face. Shadow growled at Sora, making the teen laugh.

"… Well, you see, I've been taking some summer classes in magic, thanks to Dumbledore, and combined with my knack for learning quickly and the fact that I'm a bit… above the underage limit… I'm no longer a Hogwarts student."

Amy stared at her friend. "But that means you won't be taking classes with us anymore…"

"Yeah… but I now have a full time job as official Professor of Chaos Magic... Unlike a certain punk I know." Shadow glared pointedly at Sora, who looked at Harry.

"Harry! What'd you do to tick Shadow off?" Sora said innocently, hitting Harry lightly with his walking stick.

"… I was talking about you, Mr. Unofficial Professor."

"Link!"

"Never mind. I'm not gonna bother arguing with you."

"Don't ruin my fun, Shadow!" Sora gave a very fake-looking pout, causing laughter to ensue. Link smiled a bit, realizing precisely what Sora was doing. After that tense moment outside the compartment, Sora must have thought that he needed laughter… His musings were cut short when the door opened, revealing the candy trolley.

"We'll take everything, on me!" Sora grinned as he pulled out his heavily worn pouch.

* * *

Shadow looked at Sora as the Keybearer passed him a Pumpkin Pastry. Watching the warrior of the Keyblade like this reminded him of when he had seen the 'memory' of Sora in Traverse Town.

_"You know, it's not really safe outside of the 1st District. If you want to fight Heartless, you need to fight using your heart."_

"_Name's Sora!"_

The same air of cheerfulness that the memory possessed, that same feeling that you could trust him was there. However… there was a difference. The smile on his face looked more worn, just like a mask. A clever mask, but a mask none the less. Shadow could see right through that smile, because he had donned a similar mask just last year… He looked to Sheru, one of the many friends he had met just last year. It was apparently because of Sora's efforts that the worlds were connected like this… and the reason he was surrounded by so many friendly faces with a whole new life as Professor S. Robotnik.

'I owe him… a lot. Damn, where do I begin?'

* * *

Link smiled as he watched the doors to the Great Hall open as first years from all kinds of worlds stepped in, anxious and worried.

'Was it only a year ago that I led my friends to be sorted? Amazing… Was I like that?' Link sighed as he remembered. That year had been hectic. Then again, now that Voldemort had been revealed, this year would likely be more hectic… As the students took their first tentative steps, time stopped. Link got out of his chair, looking to see if this was some new attack. As he looked around, the scene seemed to transform. Almost faster than he could blink, he was standing atop the Tower of the Gods in the Great Sea. He looked across the ocean, shocked at what he was looking at. A storm stretched as far as he could see, possibly even farther.

"You can't save them. You land's destruction… is inevitable." A voice called out to Link. The Hero of Winds turned around, searching for the sound.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"This land… will finally fall." Link turned back to the ledge, where he knew the voice was coming from, just in time to be backhanded into the bell in the center of the tower. Even as Link felt his head split in two, he could hear the man loud and clear. "Hyrule has already fallen… but it will be revived, and will serve as my main base, from which I shall strike the world, rending it asunder." Link felt himself be picked up.

"What… do you want?"

"I want… to destroy these pitiful islands… and you may help me..." Link felt air rush past him as he was thrown off the tower… falling… falling…

"Farewell, Hero of Winds," the voice said in Link's ear as he hit the water and knew no more.

* * *

Just as Link knew he was dead, he was back in the Great Hall, sitting right where he was when time stopped. The Sorting was almost done and the last of the Killer Bees was being sorted into Hufflepuff.

'What was that?' Link thought to himself. He looked around. Everyone seemed perfectly fine, but Link couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, and that, as the voice said, he was going to be a part of it…

* * *

"Now that you know about the fate of your world… will you drown in despair?"

* * *

"This doesn't bode well for Link or the Great Sea. People don't just have freaky visions in the middle of the Hogwarts Sorting, unless their Chocolate Frogs have more than just chocolate in them… Sora?"

Sora: "Wasn't me."

"I don't know when next chapter is going to come, but I hope this gives you enough to munch on."

Link: "I thought this wasn't going to hurt!"

"Opps, did I say that? Ah well... _I'm falling back to where I used to be…_" (Is shot multiple times)

Yuna: "What did I say about singing?"

(Gets up) "Okay, lady, you're going down! See ya next chapter!"


	6. Organization XIII and Exploding Frogs

Harry Potter Gathering of Worlds 2

By James The Fox

"Chapter 6 is a go, baby! Since this is the in-story true intro to seeing all of GoW's (Remaining) Organization XIII, I've brought the members of said in-story Organization XIII to count us down!"

Roxas: "XIII, the Key of Destiny."

Dead Organization Member (DOM): "XII."

Liz (Copyright to Twilight101): "XI, the Key of Shunned Light."

Xocir (Copyright to smxunderground): "X, Anger's Awakening."

DOM: "IX."

Axel: "VIII, The Flurry of Dancing Flames."

DOM: "VII."

Namine: "VI, Shade of Lost Memories."

Fyte (Copyright lost-book-trilogy): "V, The Hunter of Fallen Angels."

Mickey: "IV, The Key to the Shattered Past."

Riku: "III, The Key to Rising Darkness."

DiZ: "II, the Enigmatic Soul."

Mudora: "I, the Superior."

Sora: "Wow, a lot of people are dead or replaced. How'd that happen?"

Mudora: "I'll explain sometime this chapter."

* * *

Link sat in the Gryffindor common room wearing his All-Night Mask, pondering all that had happened since he got that invitation letter to Hogwarts. Those creatures that attacked the school that Shadow had said were supposed to be dead… The attack on the Ministry by Voldemort… The Book of Mudora… The vision he had during this year's welcoming feast… They all seemed connected in some way he couldn't find… but the main key to it was sitting on the table in front of him… The Prophecy.

"There shall be three souls… One of Light… One of Chaos… One of Wind… They protect… A Choosing Soul… His choice… After Chaos and Wind fall… May save or destroy all… Arghh! Why the hell do they have to make these stupid prophecies so darned vague? Can't they give the person's names instead of stupid titles?" Link growled. He had been spending night after night working on the Prophecy, but he couldn't wrap his head around it...

* * *

The Mage Fox, Mudora, surveyed the room around him. Nine other people of different sizes, yet wearing about the same clothes (Except for two of them, one who wore red and one who wore white.) sat in thrones much like the one he was sitting in. Three empty seats were scattered around the circular room.

"So, why did you call us here, Superior?" a tall man asked, his face covered by his face.

"A evil force is beginning to awaken, one that I sealed many thousands of years ago."

"So? Surely a powerful force of good will strike it down. Our part in history is done," retorted a female voice.

"… The reawakening is _his_ doing."

"It couldn't… surely what _he_ said was… how do you know this?"

"To be more precise, this is the work of _his_ servants, who are reviving _his_ power as we speak. The first major sign was an attack by powerful creatures that, by all rights, should be dead. The first of _his_ servants died that day. However, Their mission was done. They extracted energy from the fears and despair of the one who was attacked… and used it to bring back _his_ body. They are also targeting Sora, who can also sense his return, and using Sora's fears and doubts to bring back _his_ heart. I predict that at the rate they're moving… _He_ will return in about two years, give or take."

"No… this can't be…"

"It is, Number XI. This is why I have been making moves as well. I called for the aid of certain members to help me… and I started rebuilding our numbers. I assume that you all have met our newest member, Number X?" Mudora gestured to the un-hooded hedgehog/Nobody. Xocir nodded in acknowledgement. "He will be working mainly on helping me find new members. II and IV will go to the Realm of Darkness and search for _his_ servants, and stop them. III will keep his post at Hogwarts… V will continue his operations as we discussed when we last met. VI, I put you under the supervision of III. VIII, XI, XIII… I have a special mission for you…"

* * *

One week into the term Link found himself walking outside the Castle, thinking once again about the prophecy in his pocket.

'Darn it… I get that the Prophecy is going to have me die… but what about all the other junk? The Hero of Chaos has to be Shadow because he's the master of Chaos Energy, so he's likely to die too. Sora wields the Keyblade, which is supposed to be the ultimate weapon of light… assuming that all the people in the prophecy are people I know… that would make Sora the Hero of Light… that would leave Harry as the Choosing Soul! But that still leaves the choice he has to make…'

"You! Stop where you are!" A shot of energy hit the ground right in front of Link, who was snapped out of his reverie by the attack. Standing a few feet in front of him was a man in a black trenchcoat. "Your end is now, Pure!"

"Pure?" Link didn't have time to question the man, because he had to dodge several shots of energy coming at him. Link growled as he took out a mask. "I have no idea who you are, but I'm in no mood to allow you trying to blast me to pieces." Link put on the Blast Mask and charged, careful to dodge his opponent's blasts. 'I'm SO going to regret this…' he thought as he activated the mask only inches from the hood-wearing man, causing an explosion.

"Agh!" the man said, reassuring The Hero of Winds that he had managed a blow. After checking to see how much damage had been done to himself from the explosion, Link charged again.

"Got a deathwish, Pure? Allow me to help!" The man warped through a portal of darkness and appeared behind Link, knocking the Hero to the ground. Neither one of them noticed the Prophecy that had been knocked out of Link's robes, landing in the grass 5 feet from Link.

"Who are you?"

"The Hunter of Fallen Angels, and the one who will end your life, Pure!"

"What's a Pure?"

"Hmhmhm… A pure is a being… a powerful being that can cause the end of a world…"

"But wait… I'm not a…"

"Fyte, what are you doing here?" Both Link and 'Fyte' turned to the origin of the voice. It sounded familiar to Link, but standing before him was another man in black.

"III… I'm doing my job. Exterminating the Pure, and anyone who has great potential to be a Pure." Fyte said, defending himself. 'III' looked Link over, as if judging him.

"… True… but this one is not to be harmed. We need him for our plans."

"Argh… III, this one is too powerful. If he becomes a Heartless, his Pure would be unstoppable."

"Then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't become a Heartless. We need him. He is likely to be one of the Prophesized Ones…"

"What are you talking about? Prophecy… you mean the one about the three Heroes?" Instantly both men spun to face him.

"What do you know about the Prophecy?" III asked. Link could have sworn this man was glaring at Link under his hood.

"A bit… I picked it up a while before last summer, in the Department of Mysteries." The men seemed to be digesting this information.

"Have you told anyone?"

"No…"

"…Where is it now?"

"In my… huh? Where'd it go… aha!" Link saw the glass ball gleaming in the sun. He got up and ran to it, only to be stopped by III.

"Fyte… leave, now. I'll handle things here." Fyte obliged, disappearing into a dark portal. "Namine, I need you."

"You know, III, you really shouldn't be using our names…" A blonde girl in a white dress said as she appeared.

"Hey, I don't have time to learn our numbers… hell, I barely even know that my number is III. Listen, this kid knows too much about the prophecy…"

"I understand, but you know how my powers work…"

"He has a link with Sora."

"Okay, but I will need an alibi for him."

"… A pickpocket got him from behind, stole his money, and ran." III said as he suddenly appeared before Link. A blur of movement was all Link saw, then he knew no more…

* * *

"Is the situation managed, then, III?"

"Yes, Superior. I have the Prophecy right here."

"Have you viewed it for yourself?"

"No. What should I do with it?"

"Destroy it. We can't allow anyone outside of Organization XIII to know the prophecy."

"And the money?"

" I believe a Poltergeist exists in the school…Have Namine alter his memories so that he believes he stole it just to have a little fun…" III smiled under his hood.

"In the back of my mind… I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

Link woke up in the hospital wing, Ayrll and Zelda peering at him with troubled faces.

"You okay, Link? You had blast marks all over you when I found you on the sixth floor corridor, and your wallet is missing," Zelda said.

"… I think… I got hit from behind. Probably by a pickpocket…"

"Check your stuff, Link, just in case there's anything you're missing we don't know about." Link did, checking all his pockets. His masks, his wand…

"Nope. Nothing other than the money, thank goodness. If the thief had taken the Blast Mask, Hogwarts could be in worse shape than last year, you know, when Peeves launched a prank raid on the school."

"Yeah," Ayrll giggled. "Remember when Peeves sent a swarm of exploding Chocolate Frogs into Riku's bed? The poor guy couldn't sleep for a week, and I think he's had a fear of toads ever since… Jumps whenever he sees Trevor..."

* * *

Riku turned the corner of the third floor corridor, only to see Peeves fly past him.

"Peeves, you better not be planing anything or I'll… huh?" Riku noticed Peeves flying about with a wallet in hand… a very familiar wallet… "Isn't that… Link's?"

"Oh, this? I took it off some ickle Blondie Offworlder, a Gryffindor to be exact. Heh heh heh!"

"I suggest you return it to me, then. I'll give it to Link."

"You'll have to catch me first!" With a shrill laugh, Peeves fled past Riku, wallet in hand. Riku noticed something shortly after Peeves was two floors away… A chocolate frog was in his pocket, and it was ready to blow... With a frenzied scream, Riku took the frog out of his pocket and threw it at the wall, only to get covered by melted chocolate.

"AGHH! CURSE YOU, PEEVES! CURSE YOU TO HECK!" Riku roared as Filch turned the corner and saw the mess.

* * *

"Looks like I left out a few plot points in HPGW 1… Guess I'll have to add them in HPGW Final Mix. That's right, folks, when I finish the Gathering of Worlds series, I'm going to remake it into a Final Mix. Fixed typing errors, new battles, new scenes, expanded versions of old scenes… hell yeah, I can't wait!"

Link: "Weird… I can't shake the feeling that I'm forgetting something… something that would make me hate James more than before…"

"Heh, that's how it should be. I'm listening to Sephiroth's theme in high speed, high pitch mode. On of the funniest things I've heard in ages."

Riku: "I hate frogs."

"Poor Riku. Have a chocolate frog." (Hands Riku a chocolate frog, despite his protests. The frog explodes in his face.) "See ya next time!"


	7. Murderer of Hyrule

"Sorry I'm so late!"

Link: "Wii owns him."

"I had a lot of stuff to do!"

Link: "Wii owns him."

"So many projects it isn't funny... I also had plot bunnies about my already progressing stories. I thinking about the end of GoW when I should be thinking about this chapter!"

Link: "**And** the Wii owns him."

"Shut up, Link."

Link: "Wii."

"Link..."

Link: "... Wii."

"ARGHHH! Chapter start."

* * *

A figure snuck carefully down the Hogwarts 2nd floor corridor. He stopped, listening cautiously. A member of the Hogwarts staff! His mission was comprimised! Abort, **ABORT!**

"Ah, Harry, I was looking for you!" A pourtly, walrus-looking professor was standing before him.

"P-professor Slughorn! What a ho- nice, yeah, nice surprise! I was just heading my dorm." Harry's left eye twitched slightly in annoyance. Why couldn't it have been Flitwick or McGonagall? Even Snape would have been better than Slughorn, what with how every chance he got he invited Harry to some party or another. Therefore, the Boy-Who-Lived was taking to sneaking around the school to avoid his pursuer._ 'Darn it! Why can't I have teleportation powers like Shadow, or some mask that makes you unnoticable? Okay... What can I say to get him off my back THIS time?'_ Just as Slughorn was inviting Harry to yet another feast, a voice that offered horrible suffering, yet promised (at least to Harry's ears) glorious salvation.

"Potter!" Harry looked up to see Snape coming up behind Slughorn. "If you've forgotten, you have detention with me tonight."

_'I never thought I'd even think this, but thank Merlin for Snape! Thank Merlin for detention!'_ Harry resisted the urge to jump for joy, because that was likely to cause Snape to realize what was happening and revoke or postpone his detention, dooming him to the horror that was the Slug Club...

* * *

Riku chased Peeves up and down the castle for five hours straight before he finally caught the Poltergeist and collected Link's wallet. As he climbed the stairs back to the Gryfinndor Common room, he seethed rather openly about what he went through. 

"Five hours, twenty disappearing stairs, three embarassing situations involving the girl's bathroom, fifty three yellings at by Filch, and two... **hundred**... thirty... one... **exploding**... chocolate... frogs... Link _really_ owes me. **BIG** time... Oh yes... That little green clothed punk is gonna pay..."

* * *

News travels fast in Hogwarts, and by the time Riku learned that Link was recovering (rather quickly) in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had set up such a defensive barrier as to not be believed by the mortal mind. Meanwhile, just in case, Zelda brought down Link's weapons, and the Hero of Winds kept one hand on his sword, one on the Wind Waker. However, it wasn't long before the Hylian fell asleep...

* * *

"Hello, Hero of Winds," The voice spat at Link, who turned around to find himself stnading atop Ganon's Tower. The Owner in question still stood in the center, still a statue. The Master Sword, the weapon of legend that Link once proudly bore, still remained embedded in the "King of Evil's" forehead. Laying only a short distance from Ganondorf were the red-clothed remains of the former king of Old Hyrule. 

"Daphnes..."

"What a touching reunion... The King, the Hero, and the Villain." Link looked up to the sky, angry at the voice. "But I wonder... Who's the Hero?" Link turned around, sword already in hand, ready to strike the foe who he knew was just behind him. However, it was futile, for all there was to cut was air.

"Show yourself!" Link called.

"Heh. I don't think so. However, I will give you a friend to play with..."

"SHOW YOURSELF, YOU MONSTER!" Link roared out. he suddenly felt danger behind him and, in shock, dodged the Master Sword which was now impaled in the ground. Grasping the handle of the blade was none other than Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudos.

"Do tell, how does it feel to be on the opposite side, **Hero**?" The voice taunted. Ganondorf swung the Master Sword at Link who quickly ducked and rolled backwards to dodged the blow. He then pulled out the Wind Waker, desprately casting various spells at the desert warrior. However all the spells missed, and the voice laughed.

"What is it, boy? Did you just now develop a conscience? Did you just NOW start caring about the poor souls who you've destroyed? How many moblins? How about Keese? Darknuts? Even the petheticly helpless Chuchus, you've killed them all without discrimination up to now. You've even destroyed this man who stands before you now. Oh, and I'm not even counting your previous selves. How many have you killed? Hundreds?"

Link dodged another swipe. "No."

"Thousands?"

"Please..."

"Millions? No, even that many wasn't enough to sate your bloodlust."

"No, I..." Link dodged again, but noticed a relatively deep gash in his side.

"_'No, I...'_ You **what**? How do you justify this? You're on your way to destroying everything. Once all the 'monsters' have fallen, you'll come after random people you don't know, petty thieves."

"No." Another cut.

"Once you run out of those, you'll go after innocent people. Oh, but never your friends, not your precious people..."

"No!" A stab in the foot.

"... Then, one day, you'll realize... 'opps, I just killed the last innocent person I didn't know, and I still want blood.'"

"NO!" Link dodged, but lost his footing and fell on to his back. His sword and the Wind Waker fell several feet away.

"'Now, what oh what should I do? Oh, there's always that old broad. She's not long for this world anyway.'"

Ganaondorf raised the Master Sword.

"'Or the princess. She was a pirate once. She deserves it.'"

_"No..."_

"'How about that little girl, she's just been a nusience since the day she got herself kidnapped by that stupid bird.' Then, with no ryhme or reason to it, you'll destroy all you 'care' about. _You will destroy your home_."

"N-" Link found that he couldn't finish his protest. Ganon had thrust the Blade of Evil's Bane into his heart, and Link could feel his body turning to stone.

"Goodbye, murderer." The voice laughed as Link, the Murderer of Hyrule fell into endless slumber...

* * *

"How's that for an ending?" 

Link: "... Wii."

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE WII! I AM NOT ADICTTED TO IT!"

Riku: (Hits Link upside the head.) "What would he be doing here if he was?"

Link: "Wii..."

"... Okay..."


	8. Draco's Mission, Shadow's Offer

Harry Potter Gathering of Worlds 2

By James The Fox

Sora: "I hate you."

"I know. I don't care. You're fictional."

Riku: "REVENGE!"

"Monferno, burn him."

Monferno(Pokemon Diamond/Pearl): "Mon!"

Riku: (Status: Burned to a crisp)

"I tire of you idiots, on to the story!"

* * *

Link shot up from his bed, Hero's Sword in hand. A centimeter from its tip was a brown-haired figure.

"Whoa, what's that for? Last I checked, friends don't go stabbing friends in the neck." Sora grinned, pushing the blade away gently.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard that Riku was after your head, and knowing how he is, I came as fast as I could to intercept him."

"You're lying." The grin on Sora's face fell.

"Yeah..."

"Now, what are you doing here?" The Keybearer closed his eyes. In truth, he had sensed the turmoil in Link's heart and come to handle it. He saw into Link's dreams and pulled him out at the last minute. What chilled him the most was how close it had been. If he had been any slower... the boy who laid before him would be no more. And he had made a promise...

_"Zelda?"_

_"Sora, listen. Something wrong is with Link. I've felt it since we met after he translated that first chapter of that stupid book. Something's really tearing him up."_

_"Why come to me about it?"_

_"... I don't know, but I feel, deep in my soul, that you can help him. Please..."_

_"I'll do what I can, I promise that much."_

_"Thank you..."_

Damn his thing about promises! Riku always teased him about how he felt compelled to fulfill every promise he makes, and how it would someday land him in a sticky situation. Why did he not listen?

"Sora?" Sora's mind slipped back into reality. He hesitated to answer Link's question.

"I felt that you were in danger, and I came to help. However, you seem okay, so I'll be leaving." Before Link could respond, Sora turned into a ball of light and disappeared.

"... He's not telling the whole story..."

* * *

Harry looked up at the ceiling in his room. He had just gotten back from his first lesson with Dumbledore, who was teaching him a special class about Voldemort's past.

"Tom Riddle's family..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dumbledore sat at his desk, thinking of how he was to procure another memory that he needed desprately.

"Got worries, Headmaster?" Dumbledore looked up in shock to see a man with black, spiked back hair with red streaks in it. His ruby eyes reflected the sliver of moonlight that made it into the room. The man pulled out a lemon drop (from Dumbledore's own stash) and held it out. "Chew them over with some sweets. They tend to help, or so I'm told."

"Professor Robotnik, how did you get in here?" Dumbledore asked as he took the candy from Shadow's hands as said professor returned to hedgehog form.

"Chaos Control. A very useful ability that can alter time and space. I use it all the time." Shadow took another lemon drop, tossed it up into the air, and caught it in his mouth. "You know, candy is also supposed to rot your teeth, but since my chaos energy heals just about everything, I've never had to worry about a dentist or anything..."

"How are you doing, after what happend at the Ministry?"

"_I would be angry, if I wasn't about to kill you and make the Prophecy null and void. Avada Kevada!"_

_Harry was shocked to see Shadow appear almost out of nowhere and take the blow. He wanted to shout, "No! Don't take that for me!" but found that he couldn't. Shadow hit the ground with a thud just as Dumbledore appeared to help in the fight..._

_...As Shadow rose to his feet, tears in his eyes, a lightning scar was visible just above his chest._

"... At first glance, I feel fine. But... My days are numbered."

"Hm?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. Wasn't Shadow...

"I can feel my energy... it's starting to fade. The curse is draining it. I can no longer use the power of chaos safely without the Chaos Emeralds, and my Super Form is out of the question, unless I WANT to die instantly and painfully."

"... I'm sorry."

"For what? I chose to save Harry. And besides, I've lived for far to long, at least in my opinion... I heard that you've called death 'The next great adventure.'" Shadow leaned against the wall. "I happen to agree..."

"How long do you have?" The Headmaster asked. Shadow closed his eyes, seeming to others to be in deep thought. When he opened his eyes, he was frowning.

"... At the rate the curse is taking my energy compared to how fast I restore it... A few years, a decade at most... Unless I have to use more energy than normal without a Chaos Emerald supplementing my powers." The Ultimate Life Form sighed, looking into a silver-colored gem in his palm.

"Can't you use the Emerald to add to your own reserves?" Albus queried.

"The funny thing about a sugar rush is that you always end up with less energy than you started with," Shadow replied, tossing another lemon drop into his mouth. "Same deal for using a Chaos Emerald. I'd end up in worse shape than I started if I just absorbed the energy from the Emerald."

"Have you told the others?"

"Nah. It's best that they don't know... Not right now."

"I wouldn't say that. I made the same mistake as you're making now, and it lead to what happened at the Ministry. If I'd just been honest with Harry concerning the Prophecy, then Voldemort would have never lured him into such a trap..."

"There were many causes to what happened, Professor."

"... Not to cut this convesation short, Shadow, but what brought you here in the first place?" Shadow suddenly laughed.

"Oh, yeah! Heh, to think that I came here to hide from my _adoring fans_," Shadow replied sarcasticly. After a short pause, the hedgehog-in-disguise pulled out an envelope, holding it inbetween his index and middle fingers.

"This... is a copy of a letter I intercepted. It's addressed to one Drcao Malfoy..."

* * *

Draco Malfoy snuck carefully into the Room of Requirement, preparing to finally start working on the Vanishing Cabinet. As he opened the Cabinet, ready to get to work, a sudden voice startled him.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Draco turned around, wand ready to blast whoever was behind him with the Cruciatus Curse.

"_Cr_- Agh!" Draco's wand was knocked out of his hand by a blast of energy. Standing a few feet from the Slytherin was Shadow. In his left hand, a wand was pointed at Draco. His right hand carried a Chaos Emerald.

"A nice night for trying to fix a dark artifact, isn't it? Is this something you're using for a prank, or is it for something... more? A mission under Voldemort's orders?"

"B-but how?"

"I intercepted a letter to you that held instructions for fixing one Vanishing Cabinet, and I've been keeping track of you since. Dumbledore knows too... The gig is up." Shadow grinned. "But it doesn't have to mean the end of your life. What's your mission?"

"You don't understand... If I don't do this... The Dark Lord will... he'll kill my..."

"... I see. What a pathetic human he is," Shadow commented, dredging up the memories of his old self, the superior Ultimate Lifeform that bore naught but contempt for the worthless race that took his family away from him. He wasn't proud of what he'd done, but the poise he had back then was usually more than enough to scare people now. "going so low as to threaten his own servants. Truely pathetic... I'll tell you what, kid. If you denounce Voldemort and come to our side, I'll personally make certain that no harm comes to your family..."

"How can you promise that? He'll find them, and there'll be nothing you can do to protect them!"

"On the contrary..." Shadow scoffed as he had back then. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog, _The __**Ultimate**__ Lifeform_. Voldemort is only a mere _human_, and he stands no chance against one such as myself. If he were to face me, it would lead to his own devestation."

"..."

"Think about it. If you go through with this, you, your family, and anyone who you care about will be dead before you know what's happening. When you make your decision, see me after class. Kill anyone, and I'll assume you've refused my offer. _Chaos Control_!" With those words, the Hedgehog disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Draco to his doubts.

* * *

_"Sooorraaa... Soorraaa... I'm here, Sora... I'm coming back... Remember your purpose, Sora... Heh heh heh..."_

Sora sprang out of his bed for the second time in the last 24 hours, dripping in a cold sweat. "... Another dream about him..." He looked out the window to his right. "He's getting closer with every day..."

* * *

"Tingle, Tingle, _KOOLOO-LIMPAH! _Make this chapter... READABLE!" In a explosion of smoke and confetti, another Chapter of the Book of Mudora was translated.

Chapter 15, Maria

* * *

"There we go! Sorry for the wait!"

Shadow: "I wish you'd wait longer..."

Riku: "No kidding..."

"I'll post Chapter 15 of the Chronicles of the Fox (Which holds a Crucial part of the story...) very soon."


	9. Halloween Town and Trouble at Hogsmeade

Harry Potter Gathering of Worlds 2

By James The Fox

"Just so you know, I intend to start throwing info from Deathly Hollows into the story, starting THIS chapter."

Shadow: "Therefore, you might want to read the book before reading anything else from this story."

Harry: "Great... Angst, here we come."

"Yep. Because every letter of angst feeds my soul."

Harry: "Monster."

"Angst boy."

Harry: "You suck love from the world."

"Yeah, well... You suck happiness from everything and destroy it. At least I use the love I suck up."

Harry: "You... You..."

"On to the Fic!"

* * *

Dumbledore waved his wand, and the snitch was closed. For a moment, the words _I open at the Close _appeared on the golden ball, then quickly faded.

"_I open at the close_, eh?" Dumbledore turned to face Sora. "Now, what does that mean?"

"..." Dumbledore watched as Sora smiled at the Headmaster. The cripple seemed to gaze into Dumbledore, seeing his very heart and searching through the memories within.

"... I see. So, that's how it is."

"Unfortunately..."

"... Harry... It doesn't really matter how powerful he is when he faces Voldemort, because a part of Voldemort rests inside him. Sounds like some evil children's book author's idea of a sick joke."

All was silent. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, crooned sadly.

"... Then I'll handle it. When he falls, I'll handle what little is left of Voldemort."

"Why? You've already given much for the cause." Dumbledore looked at the cane in Sora's hand.

"You mean my arm and leg. They don't matter. Because, in the end... Voldemort cannot destroy me. There is only one person in all exsistance who can destroy me..."

"And who would that be?"

"... The One-Winged Angel."

* * *

_"The boy understands his fate... He has accepted it... This will make phase three all the easier..."_

_"And phase two is well on its way as well... I have been to the lost kingdom."_

* * *

Harry walked into the now-familiar room that Sora set up for his class. He found himself outside a castle with the Symbol of the Heartless on it, strangely enough the world Sora had brought them to last time, Hollow Bastion. Apparently, he was early, because the only other people here were Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Shadow. As harry called out to them, he was certain that Sora had a look of sorrow on his face as he looked to the Boy Who Lived. The look disapeared just as Harry blinked, so he figured that it was just a trick of the twilight. Harry found it strange that in almost all the worlds Sora showed them, it was always either dusk or the dead of night. Sora smiled.

"You know, Harry, you're early. I'm actually about to change the world, so we might want to leave." Everyone complied, walking back into the corridor of Hogwarts. Sora turned around, pulling out a card with what looked almost like a pumpkin with a town on it. He smiled, then threw it.

The door, which had up to then been a simple door with only a little difference from the rest of the doors in Hogwarts, transformed into a black door with a pumpkin at each corridor and a skull for a doorknob. Sora walked in and, after some hesitation, Harry did as well.

* * *

What he found was definitly stranger than the other worlds he'd seen before. He was in a strange city basking in the light of a grinning moon. The town itself looked Halloween-themed.

When he looked for Sora, he recieved another nasty shock. The brown-haired boy had done a complete outfit change, wearing a black one-piece shirt-baggy pants combo with a darker-than-black jacket with some kind of white leather shoulders. The pants, from the knee down, had red bands wrapped around them. His shoes were now more clownish, but were black with a white stripe on it. His hands were now covered by white gloves with grey X's on the back that made his hands look like claws. Protruding from his back were two bat wings which sometimes flapped of their own accord. A small winking jack-o-lantern mask covered the entirity of his right eye, while his other eye seemed shaded in darkness. When Sora looked at him and grinned, Harry was certain he saw the flash of sharp teeth.

"W-what happened to you?" Harry said, trying not to sound childish.

"Just a little something I did to the entryway. You've been transformed too." Sora said with a grin. In shock, Harry looked into the nearby fountain, staring into the murky green liquid that he was sure was poisonous. Eventually, he was able to make out his form. Gone were the wizard's robes, replaced with a black jumpsuit under a dark crimson poncho that only went down to his chest and was torn and burned-looking at the edges. Rusty metal gauntlets covered his hands, and boots made from the same material covered his feet. Looking at his face, he noted that his skin was pale, deathly pale, and the whites of his eyes were now yellow. His pupils stayed the same, save for the fact that they were now slited like a cat's. "I daresay your costume is scarier even than mine. I think I did well."

Riku grinned, having doned a costume similar to the outfit he wore while under Ansem's control, sans the Heartless symbol. Kairi wore a completely black dress with a moon-shape baret controling the crimson snakes that were now her hair and a blindfold covering hir eyes. Shadow simply nodded his head with disgust while sitting on the top of the fountain, looking just as he always did, the spell obviously deeming him scary enough to fit in with the other residents of Halloween Town without being transformed.

"H-how-"

"Don't worry! it's just a spell that lets you fit in when the world you're in is too different for you to not rouse suspicion from its residents. It will wear off when you return to Hogwarts, but this particular blueprint will stay within you so you can transform into it at will." Riku assured him. Harry sighed, happy that he wasn't like this permanently.

"WHAT THE-" Ron said as he walked into the castle, pointing at Harry in shock. He was wrapped up in grey bandages like a mummy, although his left leg, right wrist, the whole top-right side of his head, and other smaller parts of his body were unbadaged and revealed rotting flesh-was that a worm crawling out of his ear?- and only small clumps of hair sticking out of his head. Ancient Egyptian armor reinforced his frail-looking body.

"It's happened to us, too, Ron!" Hermione was behind him, althoug she had noticed her own changes as well. Harry mused that she looked much like she did after drinking the polyjuice potion that turned her into a cat, complete with ears and tail, although she was much more streamlined this time, dark brown fur covering her face. She was wearing black, rusted-yet-streamlined plate armor that went from her neck to just past her waist with a small hole poking out for her tail. Her arms and legs stayed bare, allowing her to comfortably walk around with her paws and retract her claws. Ron looked at his form and simply stuttered.

"B-bloody hell."

* * *

25 minutes later (10 minutes into class), everyone who came to the class was in the room and used to thier new selves. Luna looked stanger than usual in a ripped and worn-looking blue dress and missing arms (although her rotting hands floated at her side and moved as though she did).

Ginny was talking to her with skin even more deathly pale than Harry's while wearing a simple white dress. Her seemingly wet hair cascaded around her, shielding her eyes from view. When he saw her, Shadow murmured about a movie he had seen before.

Draco, amusingly enough, took on a look very similar to a Death Eater's costume, except that instead of a skull mask, he actually was a skeleton with black gauntlets covering his hands and black boots over his feet. There was blood on different parts of his clothes and head.

Dumbledore also was changed from how he usually looked. His usually bright-colored robes were different shades of grey and black. His silver beard was now a dull iron color with little splaches of blood on it, and nails and screws of all sizes burrowed into his body, the skin and clothing around them stained blood-red. However, for the strangest of reasons, Harry found that, even in this form, the old wizard couldn't look anywhere near frightening.

Next to him, Snape looked exactly as he always did, right down to the sneer plastered on his face.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rico had asked Harry regarding this, having been turned green with yellow eyes and wearing nothing more than a brown robe and carrying a lantern that seemed surgically attached to his hand.

Meanwhile, Sora had finished explaining the concept of the world order and the blend-in spell that preserved that order until the time for it's need had passed(namely, when the majority of the Heartless threat had passed.).

"Now for the spells. People who were not here last year will learn the spell, Fire. The concept is to create a small fireball that will orbit you quickly for as long as you focus on the spell..." The next few minutes were spent with the First Years and students that hadn't attended last year learning the spell they missed out on. After that was done, Sora warned them that the path past the graveyard was dangerous and meant for teams of more capable students. He then turned them loose and spun to face his more well known students.

"Now, as for you, I am going to teach you a slightly more devestating spell, Magnet. The workings of this are similar to Gravity, which you learned last class..."

* * *

It took Harry five minutes to learn the spell, and he, Hermione, and Ron walked towards the graveyard.

"Excuse me, but I desire to explore the areas beyond the Graveyard, but I lack a strong team." Hary turned around to see Dumbledore. The man held a sword obviously bought in the weapons shop in Traverse Town. The blade, usually a bright green substance, seemed dimmed in this place, as did the usually shining gold hilt. "Surely you wouldn't mind me... tagging along?" After a glance to Ron and Hermione, Hary nodded an afirmative, and the four walked past the gravestones and into the more dangerous parts of Halloween Town...

* * *

Two minutes later, the team was surrounded by strange Mummies, Jack-in-the-boxes, Gargoyales, Ghosts, and Neo Shadows. One of said Shadows jumped at Harry only to be knocked back by a Blizzard Spell from Dumbledore, who, with a flick of his wand, sent the resulting Neosicle at the other Heartless. Meanwhile Harry sliced a Mummy in half then dodged an attack from a Jack-in-the-Box, which subsequently got blased with Ron's Thunder Spell and Hermione's Gravity Spell, crushing it.

"There's too many!" Ron growled. "We don't have a spell for so many spread out like this!" Hermione suddenly was struck by inspiration while she smacked a heartless over the head with her mace.

"Yes, we do! _Magnet_!" Hermione called, thrusting her weapon into the air. Above Hermione, a core of golden magical energy appeared, seeming to suck all the Heartless to it like a black hole. Dumbledore, knowing what she was planning, only smiled as he pointed his wand at the creatures that were now tightly orbiting the core.

"Stand back! _Accio Heartless!_" The creatures of Darkness gave a silent cry as the opposing forces of the two spells started to rip the creatures in two. As Hermione kept the Magnet working, Hary and Ron performed Accio as well, and the Heartless gave their last, defiant cries as they burst into nothingness.

"Dang... Talk about a deadly combinaton!" Ron breathed.

"Yeah. Gues we'll have to remember that strategy for later." Hermione said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora watched the battle unfold. "Well, that was interesting. I've never seen anyone use Magnet **that** way... I've gotta give those newbies their props." He smiled as he turned his attention elsewhere...

* * *

"Take a load of this!" Rico roared as he went into Beserk Mode, momentarily shattering the magic that disguised him. Barrelling into the swarm of Heartless alongside Riku, he called to his teacher."Riku, how're you doing?"

The Silver-haired keybearer cut through what Rico missed. "Fine."

They fought through the large building that was Oogie Boogie's Mansion, before it had been possessed by the dying spirit of the bag o' bugs and subsequently destroyed, as mere blurs of silver and green. Eventually they made it to the top of the building, bursting into the small room at its top. Before them stood a small floating card in the center of the room. Plastered on the front of the card was a picture of three little children in trick-or-treating outfits. "There's our objective. Now, let's head back to Jack," Riku said as he plucked the card from its spot. Meanwhile, Rico, who was looking out the door, turned around, smirking at Riku.

"I see 41 Heartless out there. 20 for each of us with 1 left over..." He pulled out a coin. "Sonic or Shadow?"

"Shadow." Rico flipped the coin, catching it in his palm. The top of the coin had Shadow's face on it. "Darn... I guess that last one is yours." Riku ruffled Rico's head like he would a little kid, which got Rico to scowling.

"You'll win one of these days," Riku said as they stepped out, Rico returning to Beserk mode and Riku smiling like a maniac.

* * *

"What is it?"

"Professor... I can tell your heart is breaking... I could tell just by looking at you. Something's wrong. Could you tell me?"

"It has nothing to do with you."

"... I'm a Princess of Heart. It's my responsibility to help others with their troubles, though I don't have as much power as my friends. If I can help then-"

"You can't help, foolish girl. There is nothing you can do for me..."

"... I see. If this is what you want..."

* * *

Link growled as he bashed back the Heartless alongside Zelda and Ayrll. He wore much the same clothing, every inch of him was pitch black, save for his eyes which were all white with no pupils. Ayrll had, strangely enough, had changed into a marionette of herself, while Zelda's skin had become even paler than it usually was, the whites her eyes becoming yellow and pupils red, although the rest of her stayed the same. Ayrll shot a ghost heartless in the head, causing it to blow up. Meanwhile, Zelda, with her new sword training, had cut another Heartless in half, then into fourths.

"Damn!" Ayrll growled as she got hit with a slash from a Jack-in-the-Box Heartless.

"Hey, watch your pirate language, Ayrll! Grandma would have a fit," Link admonished as he jumped on the offending Heartless, closing it inside the box with a bomb. The bomb blew it up, giving Link only a split-second to jump away and bhind Ayrll, The three got into a triangle position, protecting their backs from Heartless on all sides.

"But she's not here, is she?" Ayrll grinned as she shot down a gargoyle.

"Just don't want you to get into the habit. She'd kill me if she thought I taught you."

"What, is the great Hero of Winds afraid of his own grandma?" Zelda taunted as she blasted several heartless with her own brand of magic.

"Yeah, I am. She can get dangerous when she's ticked. I think I'd sooner face that Voldemort guy before being around her when she's ticked." Link absently rubbed the back of his head where his grandma had smacked him over the head with a broom when he had accidently sampled some of the language he learned overseas. As much as that smarted, he didn't really mind. Afterall, he was home to stay...

* * *

_home..._

_home..._

_home..._

* * *

Link woke up the next day, sweating hand gripping the Hero's sword. He stared at the ceiling. He was in his four-poster bed in Hogwarts, not back on Outset, killing everyone he loved. He looked across the room. Sora was still asleep, not pointing his Keyblade at Link, most dangerous murderer of all the Great Sea, sealing the villian in the deepest darkness as he had promised. He sighed in relief, getting out of bed for the Hogsmeade visit that was to happen today.

* * *

Harry was walking back to Hogwarts after a nice trip to Hogsmeade when he saw it. Ayrll was trying to pull Link down from a strange storm that seemed to be ripping him apart. Just as he arived on the scene, Sora did as well, casting a Stop spell on the vortex, catching Link as he fell to the ground. Not unnoticed by Sora or Harry, a strange pendant fell from Link's bare hand.

"Professor Shadow, get over here and help me get Link to the Hospital Wing, and bring that pendant with you. Don't touch it, though!" Shadow arrived as though summoned and used a scarf to cover the pendant and carry it. The Ultimate Lifeform lifted a Chaos Emerald, placing one hand on Sora's shoulders, while Ayrll did likewise.

"Chaos Control!" And they were gone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded to each other, running to the Hospital Wing.

"It's a good thing he's got this armor on, or I swear he'd already be dead!" Pomfrey ranted for the fifth time. "As he is, though, I'm not sure if the best mediwizards at St. Mungo's could save him!"

Ayrll sniffed. Sensing her discomfort, Sora turned to her.

"How did he get this?"

"I-I saw it at a store, and I t-thought Link might like it! I didn't know it was c... cu..."

"Cursed?" Shadow finished, and the little girl burst into tears. Sora kneeled down puting his hands comfortingly on her shoulders. He seemed to see something the others didn't, and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be okay. Madame, are you sure there isn't something we can do?"

"T-there might..." Everyone turned to face Link, who had awakened, albeit barely. Zelda, who had arrived through powerful teleporting magic that not even Hogwarts could stop as soon as she heard the news, looked at him. He had his Wind Waker out and moved it in a strage way, then muttering, "Mother... Child... go by wind... the one who rules there... bring her here... Use a bottle..." He then passed out.

"He delerious!" Pomfrey said.

"No, he isn't. He's trying to tell us where to go for help... There are islands named Mother and Child in our world... He wants us to go by wind, whatever that means, and to bring someone who rules there here."

"And the bottle?" Sora asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"... I don't know, but it seems important, or he wouldn't have wasted energy mentioning it. Sora, can't you take us to the Great Sea with that Keyblade?"

"Certainly!" Sora said. "Madame, if Dumbledore asks, tell him what happened, if you can?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." Sora opened a portal with a single swipe of the Keyblade. The place shown beyond it was the top of a large tower rising out of a vast ocean. Sora, Shadow, and Zelda walked into the portal, the latter stopping quickly to grab a empty potion flask. The portal closed, and Ayrll stared at the place where it had once been.

"...Good luck." She said, looking at her brother who lay so close to death.

* * *

Link: "You suck."

"Mwahahahaha!"

Harry: "Love-Sucker."

"Angst Boy. On another note, I just looked at all my stories and thier chapters. Dang. I just now realized that, for the most part, my chapters have been getting bigger the more I write... Amazing."

Hary: "Maybe this is the same phenomenon that caused the Harry Potter books to be bigger and bigger as they got closer to the end."

Vexen: "I must do research on this. Would you like to be my specimen?"

"..." Oo; "... No. Uh, see ya next chapter..."


	10. Looming Shadow and the Fairy Queen

Harry Potter Gathering of Worlds 2

By James The Fox

Manaphy: (snuggling in James' arms) "Mama!"

Sora: "Oh, hey. For those of you who don't read XIII Ninja, James recently got a Manaphy Egg which hatched. He's been... off... since then."

(James is still wearing an apron)"Who's a cute little Pokemon? You are! You are!"

Manaphy: "Cute!"

(The Author squeals) "AWWWWWW!"

Link: "He's still going at it."

Manaphy: "Mama! Mama! Cute!"

"AWWWWW!"

Shadow: "So, in his stead, we've banded together to make sure this chapter is good..."

Sora: "Yeah, I was wondering about that. Why are we doing this for James?"

Shadow: "Because of that." (Points off in the distance. Harry, Voldemort, and Umbridge are in a panic. The eyes of all three are now a dull light blue.)

Voldemort (in Umbridge's body): "Ugh! I can't believe this! That little blue monster will pay!"

Umbridge (In Harry's body) : "My beautiful figure!"

Harry (In Voldemort's body): "This. Sucks."

"And so smart, too!"

Manaphy: "Cute! Mama! Phy!"

"AWWWWWW!"

Sora: "How-"

Link: "Heart Swap. In the games, it just swaps stat bonuses and deductions. In the Anime, it can also swap people's spirits with each other. Hence, Harry is Voldemort, Voldemort is Umbridge, and Umbridge is Harry. Do you want that to happen to you? I don't. Now, on to the Fic!"

* * *

The Great Sea was just as Tetra, or rather Zelda remembered it to be. They were currently at the Tower of the Gods' top floor, overlooking the sea she loved so much, second only to one... 

One who was currently on the brink of death, she reminded herself. She teleported the group to the 1st floor. Shadow looked at the water with some disdain, but conjured a boat when prompted. The three took the boat outside, and Zelda closed her eyes in concentration.

"So, how do we go by wind? Well, Zel-" Sora was interuppted by Zelda's outstreched hand.

"I think I know how to do it... but I, who don't have the Wind Waker, require concentration! So shut it!"

"Well," Sora huffed, trying to lighten up the situation. "Excuuusseee me, Princess!"

Zelda ignored him, instead moving her wand in a particular fashion. "Please, Nayru... give me the strength I need..." She pleaded. Suddenly, as though on cue, the little ship lurched. The boat was suddenly thrown violently into the sky by the gale that had been summoned just below them. Shadow clung on for dear life, fearing the vast ocean below him, while Zelda kept her eyes shut, afraid that if she stopped focusing, the hurricane would turn against them.

Sora, on the other hand, simply stood with one hand on the side of the ship and one clutching his walking stick gently. He had a serene look on his face, like the boundless sky he was named for held no danger for him...

* * *

By chance, the boat landed right side up in a lake with a single rock in the center of it. 

Sora looked about. "What is this place?"

Zelda: "Who knows? Link said Mother and Child, and he had us go there with the power of the wind, so I called on the strongest wind-base power I knew Link could call on, the Balad of Gales... I never knew a place like this was on this Island..."

"You know Link?" A gentle voice called out in question. Zelda turned to its source, the rock in the center of the lake. She gasped as, right before her eyes, a silvery figure shimmered into view. she had but the appearance of a child, but Shadow could tell that this... this woman had lived as long as, if not longer evan than himself.

Sora noted this, but could feel the power just bursting from her heart... Power of light... He squinted against it. As he was, without the light that had been stolen from him nor the protective light Kairi's heart offered for him... He could barely look at it. He walked to the front of the boat.

"Yes. We know Link. He has been gravely injured, and has sent us here, to fetch one who could heal him."

The being frowned. "I am one who could do that... I am the Queen of Fairies, after all! However..."

Shadow spoke up. "What? Do we have to give something up for it?"

"No... Nothing like that. You see... Queen though I may be, I am still a fairy." Zelda pondered this, then realized what that entailed.

"Of course! Fairies are assigned areas that they are bound to. You can't leave this place on your own..."

"Well, that's wonderful!" Sora exclaimed. "How can we get her to him, then?"

"Well, Fairies can be taken around to heal people. However, this requires a material that is rare and precious in our world..." Her eyes widened again, and she pulled out a bottle, kissing it as she did so. "Glass, usually in the shape of a bottle! Link, you're a genius!"

"Wait... How the heck can she fit in a bottle that size?" Shadow asked.

"Fairy magic," Sora replied without even batting an eye. Shadow pushed him into the water in annoyance, only to be dragged down with the Keybearer.

"ACK! WATER! WATER!" Shadow spluttered, grasping the edge of the skiff for dear life, but eventually losing his grip. He flailed and flailed, drowning... until Sora stood infront of him, the water only going up to his knee. "Sora... When we get back... you're dead. You DO realize this?"

"Surely you wouldn't hurt a cripple?"

"Watch me. I almost killed everyone in my world once, including the cripples. What's one guy?" Shadow said, getting up.

"Course, you've changed since then."

"... A point."

"What's that, 50 to 14, my favor?"

"Watch it, punk." Shadow replied, not noticing Zelda sitting in the boat with an impatient look on her face, holding a bottle that had a strange silvery liquid in it, until he heard the Fairy Queen's voice coming from the bottle.

"He is right, actually. Fairy magic is what allows me to fit inside any bottle. Anyway, now's not the time. Bring me to Link!" Sora bowed, slashing at the air and opening a portal. They went through.

* * *

"Why... Why won't you just end it already!" Link cried out. There were swords and spears of all sorts sticking in him from all sides. Gannondorf and Sora watched him struggle to breathe, while the voice laughed. "Almost... You still have to pay for every life you've taken, in every incarnation you've lived..." It said soothingly while Sora took a particularly painful looking weapon and thrust it into Link's chest, just above the Master Sword that was embedded in his heart...

* * *

"We're back!" Sora said, running into the room first. 

"About time! He's only gotten worse since you've left. I don't think he has very long. Whatever you're going to do, do it now!" Pomfrey replied as he tended to Link, who was moaning in pain and sweating profusely. Zelda rushed in, carrying the bottle.

"Quick, release me!" The fairy cried. Zelda released her, and she moved her hands in a complex motion, and Link started to glow and float. Just below him, the familiar symbol of Hyrule, the Triforce Insignia, appeared and started to spin in midair, dissolving and absorbing into Link's body. As Link landed in Zelda's arms, his eyes fluttered open. As he did, the Fairy Queen disappeared, returning to her home in accordance with the laws governing her kind.

"Zelda... you... you did it?"

"What'd you expect?" Zelda said, holding his love in her arms. "I'm not one to fail very often..."

"Big Brother... I'm sorry..." Ayrll said, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Not your fault... Do you know which store sold you that necklace?"

"I... I'm... I'm not sure. I think..." She paled. "I think I've forgotten."

"I don't think she bought it..." Sora said, suddenly adopting a dangerous look. "I'd say it was an assassination attempt. Someone bewitched you, and hoped you'd give that necklace to his or her target."

"B-But... Why would someone... Why Link?"

"Link is the Hero of your world. I can think of some people who might want him dead... Voldemort might think that one hero is enough. In that case, I would suggest we watch our backs..."

* * *

Ron was walking down the stairs to the Great Hall, minding his own business when suddenly, without warning, a pile of Choclate Frogs fell on top of him. 

"What the-"

"Peeves is sorry! Peeves was saving that for Riku the Loser..." Suddenly the frogs exploded, covering Ron and the rest of the floor in chocolate.

"... PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVEEEES!"

* * *

"DAMNIT!" One Draco Malfoy roared upon hearing the news. "Damn woman... She was supposed to give the package to that Mudblood, Sheru, so that damnable meddling half breed Shadow would be taken out of the picture... Then..." He looked at the cabinet. "Then I can ensure that my family is safe, my way... But now he suspects foul play... damnit..."

* * *

Valoo looked up at the sky, noting a almost instantaneous change in the weather. He roared his dismay, knowing all too well what was about to happen...

* * *

Meanwhile, the Koroks shivered, hiding amoung the roots of the Great Deku Tree, who knew that this would not save them...

* * *

"Soon, Link... Too long has this world survived... That must change... Now, let the world plunge into a maelstorm of death..." The shade touched the golden triangles, caressing it like the face of a loved one...

* * *

The oceans became rougher... And Tingle stared, dropping the newly translated chapter of the Book of Mudora as a thousand hurricanes touched down... 

Chapter 17, Sora

* * *

At the bottom of the ocean, the lost kingdom reawakened. The Master Sword came out of its resting place, and the statue that it had been embedded in dissolved, leaving behind Gannondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo, Master of the Triforce of Power, Representative of Din and, once upon a time, one of three heroes...

* * *

They were walking to the Great Hall when Zelda suddenly trembled and collapsed. Link quickly followed. Ayrll ran to Link, catching him as he fell. 

"Link!"

"Some... Something's wrong... We have to go back to the Great Sea... We have to check on the Sages and the Master Sword!" He got up, feeling that something was wrong with those three areas, and Sora nodded.

"Let's get some teams together. We can cover more ground that way... We'll meet up back here in ten minutes with whoever we can find."

Ten minutes later, there were three teams set up. Rico, Ayrll, and Amy had quickly taken the call and volunteered to go to the Earth Temple. Shadow, Marche, and Zelda took the job of heading to the Wind Temple. Sora and Link were to go together to the ancient land of Hyrule, if possible, and check on the sacred blade. The teams were as such because each team had at least one of the following: A person who could warp the team back if they couldn't meet up again (This being Shadow, Rico, and Sora.) and a person who was familiar with the world (Zelda, Ayrll, and Link.). Sora and Link's team was just two because they couldn't find anyone else nearby quickly enough. Bravely, the three teams stepped through one of Sora's portals.

They did not expect to see...

* * *

A worldwide storm.

* * *

Shadow: "Man, this has become TOO weird. James has officially gone off his rocker..."

"No, I'm just trying to be a good mother!"

Shadow: "Stop calling yourself a mother! You're a boy! A BOY! It's not possible for you to be his mom!"

"..." (Glaring death at Shadow.) "Manaphy's my baby. Mine! You're just jealous." (Sticks out his tounge)

Manaphy: (Sticks out his tounge too, in perfect imitation of James.) "Mama!"

"You're so cute. I love you, little guy... I'll see you all next chapter!"


	11. Ocean Terror

Harry Potter Gathering of Worlds 2

By James The Fox

"Back to the JtF classic, GoW! Man, it HAS been a while, eh?"

Manaphy: "Bada!"

"Well, this is hopefully going to be a long chapter, because a lot of junk is going to happen here… And this includes character death. GUARANTEED character death here, and it isn't pretty. As in, possible Mortal Combat style 'not pretty.' Just so you know. On the good side, no real cliffies… I think. Also, in case you were wondering… yes, Tingle is dead."

Harry: "You realize how much people are going to hate you for this chapter, right?"

"Yes, because I hate myself for this chapter. A LOT. And I haven't even written it yet. However, we can't prolong it. On to the Fic."

* * *

Link stared alongside everyone else at the ocean around them. Being at the top of the Tower of the Gods, they could see the full horror of what was happening. As Sora looked about, he could recognize every possible natural disaster, every cataclysm striking with all their fury on the islands. The world was bringing about its own Armageddon. 

Or rather, someone else was forcing it to do so…

"Sephiroth…" Sora whispered, hate resonating off of him.

"What… What's happening to this place?" Zelda asked.

"It's the end of the world," Sora replied. "Does everyone know their job? We have to find the source of this!" Everyone nodded. Shadow and Rico smirked.

"We use our Gear to get our teams to the two temples…" Shadow began, enlarging his Extreme Gear, Dark Flame, which he had been keeping in a pocket. It was black at the sides and red in the middle, with the Black Arms symbol in the very center. Rico did the same, revealing Red Underground, a red board with green at the nose. Along the sides of the Gear there was a sentence advertising a company called _'SMX.'_

"We then get to the Sages." Zelda nodded. "I'll bet anything that something bad is messing around in the temples.

"If it all checks out," Marche adjusted his sword. "We get ourselves back to Hogwarts. Under no circumstances are we to come back here until all three teams have returned to the Hospital Wing."

"If there's an enemy, then we try to take it out. Regardless of failure or success, we head back to Hogwarts. No pit stops, even to check on loved ones," Ayrll said, though there was something akin to regret on her face.

"Meanwhile, me and Sora are to head to Hyrule, and check things out there. Same conditions apply." Link closed his eyes. His home was in danger, and he would sooner slowly rot in the darkness than let it be destroyed.

"Correct." Sora nodded. "Let's get moving." He and Link jumped down to the balcony just outside the chamber of Gohdan.

"Rico…" Shadow looked at the red hedgehog as they both adjusted their goggles.

"Yeah?"

"You take care of Amy, got it?"

"… Got it, Shadow, old buddy!"

"Hmph." Shadow got on his board. Zelda and Marche climbing aboard as well and hanging on for dear life. Smirking, Shadow launched off, the three of them flying towards the Wind Temple to the north while Rico's group rode the waves to the south, Amy riding her own board while Ayrll held on tight to Amy.

* * *

"Number XIII, what's your status?" The leader of Organization XIII, Mudora, growled. 

"Numbers VIII and XI are currently on their way to the Great Sea. I'm in Drgon Roost's caverns. Things aren't looking good. The lava levels are rising, and monster activity is at its highest levels. The switches are no longer working, and-"

"I see… Call back your team."

"What?"

"I said, call it back. I can't lose any more veterans over this… I'm certain Sora's group can at the very least find our target."

"What if they don't? You and I both know how much Sora's lost to the creature's master..."

"… Either way… Whether Sora wins and survives or not… we accomplish our goal."

"Superior, you can't mean to say-"

"I mean to say what I've just said, XIII! I have no choice in this matter. Sora is key to Sephiroth's plans... I cant let him take Sora, no matter what… If he defeats this subordinate, then Sephiroth's rebirth will be postponed, however briefly… Either way, we weaken Sephiroth. That is our goal."

"… Understood." Number XIII disconnected and reconnected to his team. "Axel, Liz… We're headed back."

* * *

"Hey, stop pulling my hair!" Shadow growled to Marche. "Don't make me turn this board around!" He suddenly heard a blinking. 

"Okay, what's that?" Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's see…" Shadow looked down for a second at a flashing red light on his board. "The board's almost out of air. If I don't recharge, we're going to fall."

"What?" Marche asked, eyes almost out of their sockets.

"Don't worry. It's actually quite simple to fill up the tank. Just hang on tight…"

"We are."

"Tighter." Shadow scanned the area. "… There. Here we go…"

"Shadow, What are you… DOING?" Zelda's question became a scream of horror as Shadow launched off a wave, doing many midair spins.

"Huh!" Shadow landed, and the board was no longer blinking. "Now, let's keep at it. How far until we get to the Wind Temple?"

"Well, Pawprint Isle is just ahead, so if we just turn a little to the left, we'll be there in no time…"

"All right!" Shadow smirked as he shifted the Dark Flame a little, grinning all the more when he saw a large wave coming their way.

Zelda and Marche, however, looked like they were looking death in the face.

* * *

"LAND! SWEET, MERCIFUL LAND!" Ayrll shrieked as she got off the Pink Rose, kissing the sandy beach of Headstone Island. Meanwhile Amy and Rico were talking animatedly. 

"Whoo! That was some ride!" Rico said, throwing his fist into the air.

"Yeah, I loved when we got air off of Shark Island!" Amy smiled. "What was your favorite part?"

"Well, I'd have to debate a while to be sure, but I think that the highlight of this trip was when we rode the Turbulence that hurricane was causing."

Aryll let out the contents of her stomach at the very mention of that event.

"I don't know… I'd say that-"

"NO! No more!" Aryll spluttered. "Look, we're here, let's just get this over with." She got up and walked into the Temple. Shrugging to each other, Rico and Amy followed.

Inside, deeper, deeper they plunged, pushing switches, using Rico and Amy's Extreme Gear to get over long gaps and to reflect light where needed. At one point, they even found that the Trap Gusts that they could create could blow away the dangerous clouds that made their arms numb. Amy's hammer also proved useful when pushing heavy objects. Aryll explained that her big brother and the Sage of Earth had worked together in making the Temple's puzzles as hard to get through as before. However…

"There's more on your left!" Aryll called out, pulling the string on her bow to shoot down the Moblin that had almost decapitated Rico. Meanwhile, Amy was bashing away at a Stalfos.

"I didn't know that this Sage of Earth was sharing the rent!" Rico grumbled as he cut down yet another ChuChu.

"… Something's wrong…" Aryll murmured as she lured a Poe into the light and shot it. "There shouldn't be this many…" She reached to her quiver, only to gasp as she only grasped thin air. "I'm out already?" She asked as she focused on the Chaos Energy she had learned to control. She pulled back on her bowstring again, this time firing an arrow made of her sea-blue Chaos energy. This finished the Poe, but she fell to her knees, drained from the attack. Suddenly, she heard a blood-curdling scream. She froze in pure terror as a Redead rose from the ground, only feet from her. Her breathing grew harsh at it go closer…

And closer…

_And closer…_

"Take this!" Aryll was broken out of her trance as the zombie was thrown against the wall alongside an unfortunate Bokoblin by Amy. She brought up her hammer, smirking as she brought it up to send any other monsters flying.

"Enough of this!" Rico summoned his katana, moving at high speed towards Aryll. He scooped her up and skewered the Redead and the Bokoblin. "Fira!" Rico fired a burst of fire from his sword, which engulfed the undead creature and the little goblin that was in its lap. "Aryll, which way to the Sage's room?" Aryll pointed towards a door. "Alright… Amy, let's get going!" Rico sped to the door, opening it.

A horde of monsters was on the other side. Rico stopped and stared them down. He smirked, and stepped aside as Amy threw her hammer at the mob. Several monsters fell off the cliff behind them, into the jinx-clouds and Floormasters below. Their cries were soon heard throughout the room. Amy summoned up another hammer and brought it into a throwing position.

"Anyone else?" Amy asked, this time charging up the Piko-Piko Hammer with pink-heart patterned Chaos Energy. The monsters seemed to consider their odds, and left, obviously to find a different source of food. Amy uncharged her weapon. "I thought so," she huffed. "Well, where to next?" She asked, walking up to Rico and Aryll.

"There." Aryll pointed across a chasm, where a large door awaited. Rico walked to the edge and looked down.

"Hello down there!" He yelled.

"Hello down there!" Came the echo.

"… Well, let's go." He pulled out his Air Gear. Amy did the same, Aryll getting on it with her. The launched off, landing on the other side. Aryll stepped up to the door and opened it…

* * *

"What the-!" Shadow put up a shield of Chaos Energy to block the energy blast that came at him from the center of the room. He looked at the slim, yet finely toned, warrior standing before him and his team. His newest foe was decked out in extravagant armor, and was armed to the teeth with swords and one large claymore, which it held in one hand over its shoulder, from which a long cape came down. Its left hand was outstretched, charging another blast of energy. Four others stood side by side with it, although they wore shields on their left arms. 

"They… They look kinda like Darknuts… but… different." Zelda mused as it launched this attack. Shadow blocked again, but this time, the Chaos Energy Shield cracked.

"We need to end this, now!" Shadow said, jumping to the ceiling with his gun out. The warrior fired another blast at Shadow, who dodged and returned fire with his gun. The shots, however, only bounced off the soldiers, who laughed.

"Laugh at this!" Marche roared, jumping at the main warrior with his sword, but was blocked. The blonde jumped back, sending a fire spell at it. The fighter knocked the spell away, laughing, and sent on of his own. Marche dodged, and went into combat with the warrior.

Meanwhile, Zelda fired a Light Arrow at one of the fighters. However, the Soldier caught it and threw it at Shadow, who intercepted it with one of his gun's shots.

"Damnit. This isn't getting us anywhere!" Shadow scowled. "Take this!" Shadow leaped form his spot on the ceiling and went into ball mode, smacking into the main soldier. The soldier, however, grabbed Shadow and threw him, still in ball mode, at Marche. The two flew into Zelda, and they all hit the wall.

* * *

"Well, this is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into," Rico grumbled, annoyed at the knight that stood over him. Aryll had improvised, now firing any object she could find from her bow. 

"Where's Medli?" Aryll demanded, jumping off the wall and hitting her soldier in the face with her bow. However, the bow splintered, leaving Aryll to keep her distance, using Chaos energy to create energy blades on her hands.

"HIII-YAAA!" Amy came down from above, slamming her chaos-charged hammer into a soldier's helm, causing it to break. She started pounding at it again and again, leaving more and more cracks all over the soldier's armor.

Rico got up, hefting his sword, and followed Amy's example, pummeling the soldier with a flurry of blows.

Aryll rolled past the soldier's attacks and did an uppercut, knocking the warrior's helm off. She then backflipped off the man's face and dodged the soldier's retaliation, causing it to hit a fellow soldier that had stood right behind Aryll only a moment before.

Amy finally knocked it to the ground, where she continued her assault, hitting it until its armor finally broke. "Just stay do-" she gasped in pain as the soldier kicked her away, knocking all the air out of her.

"Amy!" Aryll cried, dashing and evading attacks before lunging at the one who was now standing again. However, it simply knocked her away, leaving her unconscious as a soldier stood over her, sword raised...

Amy groaned as she attempted to get up, but hissed in pain, realizing that one of her ribs was broken. The soldier seemed to smile venomously as it raised its claymore as if to throw it.

"AMY!" Rico forced himself to get around the soldier he had been fighting, but was blasted back by the leader. "Damnit!" He charged again, watching in slow motion as the soldier threw the claymore, which, faster than he could keep up with, hit Amy, sending her towards one of the spiked pillars that surrounded the room. He stopped just as she impacted, knowing he couldn't do anything. He roared, feeling his anger, his hate, and his sorrow rise up again.

This time, though… He would let himself fall into it. He would let his rage consume him, just for now.

"You'll pay for this!" He launched at the soldier, achieving Berserk Form, pounding his fist into the soldier's face, knocking it off its shoulders. He then turned around, sending unparalleled waves of pure Chaos Energy and anger at the soldiers, wiping them out and leaving nothing behind. He landed on the ground, his rage abated. His green fur returned to the normal red, and he fell to his knees. He crawled to Aryll, hoping beyond hope, maybe… "Aryll…"

There was no response from the girl with a thin sword in her chest. Consumed in his sorrow and drained of his power, Rico slipped into the peaceful, merciful abyss…

* * *

"Hyrule… This is odd," Link said. 

"Why?" His companion muttered as they stood before the great castle.

"Hyrule should be underwater. We shouldn't be able to breathe down here…" Link replied

"Oh… I see. Well… That means that whatever's happening above has to be connected to something that's happening here."

"Right…" Link stepped into the castle. It was just as he remembered, down to the decimated statue of the Hero of Time. He sighed.

"What's the matter, Link? This place bring back memories?" Link looked up, trying to find the source of the voice.

"That voice…" Link started. 'It's the same… The same as in my dreams…"

_"What is it, boy? Did you just now develop a conscience? Did you just NOW start caring about the poor souls who you've destroyed?__ How many have you killed? Hundreds?"_

"You again… Show yourself! Who are you?"

"Why should I tell a murderer like yourself? Why should you even have the right to see my form?" The voice retorted. However, as it did so, a smoky form started to gather in the center of the Main Room, right in the center of the Triforce Symbol.

"Answer me!" Link roared, slashing at the smoke. Sora grabbed him, pulling him back.

"No! We don't know who he is yet."

"Who are you... Who are you to think you know me?" Link growled. The voice laughed.

"Who… Who am I?" The voice laughed, and from the door behind it, the one that led to Ganon's Tower, came the very owner of the said tower. In his hands he carried the Mask of Majora, which Link had thrown to the depths of the ocean less than a year before he had gone to Hogwarts for his first year. The form seemed to smile as, though Link tried to stop it, the Fierce Deity Mask flew from his pocket and floated before the smoke. Suddenly, the mask smirked, and spoke:

"I am you." The smoke suddenly took on the same tunic-clad form as Link and started to absorb dark energy from the Fierce Deity Mask, Majora's Mask, and Ganondorf. The desert-dweller fell to his knees, dropping the mask, which broke into a thousand pieces. However, the Fierce Deity Mask flew forward as one with the smoke, attaching itself unexpectedly to Link's face. Link collapsed, and was engulfed with a black light. In rage, Link turned around, knocking Sora away. Sora got up, wiping some blood from his face, and watched, aghast, as his friend was consumed.

When the light faded, Link was no more. In his place was what could only be described as a monstrosity. He wore clothing similar to Link's in that it was still pants, tunic, gauntlets, and cap. However, the tunic and cap had become a light, almost sinister blue covered with armor, and his eyes and hair had become pure white. Link Temprenf, the Warrior of Courage, the Ultimate Evil of Hyrule, smiled as he stood in the world of the living again.

"You… You're responsible for this." Sora said, pulling out his Keyblade.

"Yes, I am."

"Then… Die!" Sora abandoned his cane, moving with every ounce of speed his legs could give him, slashing at this new foe. However, Link Temprenf blocked Sora's attacks with his Double-Helix Sword. Eventually, the ancient evil forced Sora's Keyblade, Oblivion's Oath, to get stuck in between the Double Helix Sword's blades. He sneered as he twisted the sword, throwing the Keyblade to the wall. He then kicked Sora in the other direction. Sora groaned as he got up.

"Well… Why don't you finish me? You could have done it just then."

"I was ordered not to."

"What?"

"Surely you know the one who helped me come back? He's the one who's brought us all together for this."

"… You don't mean…"

"Yes… You see it now. Even if you defeat me, this world's obliteration can no longer be postponed." He laughed. "As the old fool, King Daphnes, might have said, the gods have willed it. My savior only helped. In exchange, though… I am to bring you to him, so that another inevitable event may take place sooner." He walked towards Sora, tapping his shoulder with his sword. "Actually, it's quite interesting. You see, your friends… The ones who are at the Temples right now… They are fighting my servants there, who have destroyed the Sages in charge of the Temples. In fact... One group has managed to win so far. However, in that same group, one is dead, another is dying, and the other can't do a thing to stop what's happening. The monsters will eventually find them and turn them into dinner. You've sent them to their deaths, Sora." He shrugged. "Ah, but such is life. You've got to live and learn." His smile became feral. "But you don't have time for that second one. Now…" He stopped in his tracks. "Oh, excuse me. I forgot something." He turned about, facing the now standing Ganondorf Dragmire, who now held the Master Sword in one hand and a katana in another.

"I never thought that this would happen, old friend… That we would both be freed from our prisons…"

"Oh, it was inevitable. Sooner or later, that stupid mage's spell would have died out, and I'd have come back. However, I really prefer sooner. Now, I can destroy everything, as I wished to back then…"

"Over my dead body…" Ganon retorted.

"For my friend… My friend, who's trapped in this nightmare… I'll stop you for him!" Sora summoned back the Keyblade and got into a fighting stance.

"… Fine then." The battle started.

* * *

"Chaos… BLAST!" Shadow released the power of the Chaos Emerald, reducing the last soldier to cinders. "Marche, Zelda… You two alright?" 

"I'm fine," Zelda started, Marche hanging over one shoulder. "But my healing powers aren't enough to help him. We need to get back to Hogwarts so he can be treated…"

"Got it… Just give my Emerald a moment to refuel." He looked at the cinders of the Soldier. 'I never would have thought that something as powerful as this would exist in other worlds. Something to challenge the Ultimate Lifeform's powers…'

* * *

"Comet!" Sora sent several chunks of rock at Link, who blocked them all and retaliated with a blast of energy. Ganondorf, meanwhile, slashed into Link's back. However, the armor protected him, and Link forced Ganon back. 

"It's useless. The power you wield cannot match my own, you fools." He looked at Sora. "Why don't you just come quietly?"

"Because… I made a promise to the good Link… The one that would give himself to his friends. He wanted me to stop you, no matter what it cost for him." He pointed the Keyblade at the demon before him. "I… I won't let him down. I've never made a promise that I didn't keep, and that's never going to change!" The Keyblade glowed, and Ganondorf smiled and bowed.

"That's an admirable goal, Keyblade Master. One, in fact, that I shall assist." He moved at a speed incomprehensible to most eyes, and caught Link from behind. "Now, if you're going to do something, do it now! Keep your promise!" Ganon said, the Master Sword pressed against Temprenf's neck. Sora nodded, pointing the Keyblade at Link.

"This time… I won't just seal you in others..." The Keyblade fired a beam of Light which pounded into Link, and the light became gray. "No… That kind of seal only holds for a while… However…" Sora pulled back, and a ball of pure evil came out of Link, who collapsed. At the same time, the Keyhole of Hyrule appeared, floating precisely where the chest of the Hero of Time's statue would be, had it still been whole. "If I seal you in the heart of the world… The light of that world will purify you, and destroy you." Temprenf screamed as the beam of light extended again, throwing the demon into the Keyhole. Sora twisted the key, and the seal was set, for all eternity. Sora smiled as Link returned to his old form, and finally succumbed to the pain in his leg. Ganon stepped up to him, giving the boy his cane.

"Ugh… Sora… What…" Link murmured, slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Just sleep, Link. It's all right…" The boy smiled, to groggy to resist rest. "So… Ganon, was it? What now?"

"This world… It's in as close to a comatose state as can be." Ganon opened a portal. "It cannot die, seeing that you've sealed the Keyhole. However, it will remain in this state until the one who brought Tempref back is stopped."

"I see… Well… I guess it may stay like this forever."

"Do not doubt yourself, Keybearer. One who can reseal evil away can surely defeat the one who set it free in the first place." He looked at Link. "As for my old friend, give him this." Ganon gave Sora the Master Sword, back in its sheath.

"But… You're coming with us."

"No… I cannot. My place is here, beneath the sea. However, Link must go with you. And he needs this." He pressed the sword into Sora's hand. "Now, go with him. This will bring you back to the world you were in before. However, I must implore you: do not return here, under any circumstances."

"… I understand." Sora bowed and picked up Link. "Good luck, Ganondorf Dragmire…" He said, walking through the portal…

* * *

Five days later… 

Dumbledore stood before his school, knowing that the news he was to deliver was horrible, but true. The banners had become black, as usual for such an event, and nearly every student and teacher in Hogwarts was here. Off in a corner, the media was watching, recording for the entire Wizarding World what was to be said. He looked at Sora, who nodded, and started:

"Five days ago, the Great Sea was attacked. We sent a team to investigate and to stop the devastation, but nothing could be done, not even an evacuation. People have lost their families…"

* * *

Link, in his pajamas, looked down at the legendary sword before him which, despite the loss of the Sages that gave it power, glowed with the strength of the Triforce. His eyes narrowed as he set it on the bed. He somberly walked up to the chest beside his bed. It was a special chest, which held all the things he had found in the Great Sea, including one very special item. He opened it, and removed the red tunic and golden armor that was sewed delicately but powerfully into it. This was the true Magic Armor. He put it on, and as he placed the helm on his head, he spoke the first words he had said since finding out about his sister: 

"No more playing around."

* * *

"Their friends…"

* * *

Ritz and Mewt, friends of Marche, stood over his hospital bed. 

"Marche…"

"… Ugh… Where… Where am I? Guys?" Marche was suddenly captured in a bear hug from his closest friends.

"Marche!"

"We thought you were dead!"

"Well, I'm not…"

"Marche…"

* * *

"And possibly even their lovers…"

* * *

Shadow stood aboard the ARK, alongside Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and every other person whose lives had been touched by Amy Rose. Even Eggman stood in the ranks. Her body, brought back to Hogwarts by Rico, was buried in Station Square, only 7 graves away from another Shadow had cared for…

* * *

"But we must not let this stop us. We must trudge on, to protect those things these people had stood for. We must keep standing, and make the future a better place, one that those we've lost would have been proud to be a part of…" 

Sora looked out the windows, only half-listening to the Headmaster's words. 'How sad…' A horrid voice sighed in the depths of his heart. 'This old fool is delusional. The future… There is no future, much less the paradise he is thinking of. In the end, there will only be me, Sora…'

'How many? How many people are you going to kill until you're satisfied?' Sora asked the voice.

'As many as it takes, my puppet… As many as it takes…'

* * *

Sora: "… I have no comment." 

Link: "… Asshole."

Shadow: "You… You…"

"Yep. Let me summarize my sins. I killed Amy and every main Wind Waker character except for Zelda and Link. I doomed an entire world… I tortured all of the main characters except the Harry Potter characters… I'll have to fix that next chapter. Let's see… Anything else?"

Rico: "No, I think that covers it, you bastard."

"… Yep. Oh, by the by, did anyone recognize the soldiers as Twilight Princess Darknuts, only partially suped-up?"

Manaphy: (laughing at the other characters' pain.)

"Aww… Manaphy sure has grown. Anyway, feel free to send reviews. I even accept flames. They make me and Manaphy laugh. But if you enclose a nuke or something in those reviews, I'll simply warp it back to sender one half second before it blows or activates. Ciao!"


	12. The End of My Part

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds 2

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds 2

By James the Fox

"Finally, I've returned to my roots."

Sora: "Finally."

Harry: "It's been a while… And it will be a while before next time, right?"

"Actually, I'm thinking of dividing my focus between XIII Ninja, this story, and the others al bunched together. That means it'll take a little longer to do XIII Ninja, but it also means that I'll have more updates of Gathering of Worlds. I'm desperately looking for suggestions as to whether I should do this or not, and I'll also need a beta for this story. Any offers?"

Manaphy: "Betas are fun! Bada!"

"Anyway, things start settling, although many characters have some issues to work out, if you haven't forgotten. Also, knowing the bunch we've got gathered together, there's no doubt that things will get hairy again in no time… Anyway, on to the Fic!"

* * *

Three days had passed since Dumbledore had given that grim speech to the student body, and there still seemed to be a dark cloud hanging over the minds of the populace. Many wondered, 'If this happened to one world, why can't it happen to ours?' The students of the Great Sea in particular had their own horrible fears:

"W-what about my parents? My little sis?" One first-year Rito, not even old enough to have wings, asked in worry.

"Where are we gonna go?" Another boy, old enough to be a fifth year, asked, not having the money to support himself.

Harry had a few problems as well. Ever since that incident, Link had been strangely quiet, except when he had to speak. He had also taken to wearing a red tunic with armor and pushing his students in class to their limits. On the other hand, Shadow had yet to return to the Wizarding World, and Rico had taken over as substitute teacher. The red hedgehog knew what he was teaching, there was no doubt of that, but… He really didn't know how to say what he needed to say.

Obviously, Harry hadn't been doing very well in either class due to this.

Sora also seemed… Off. He'd often stop whatever he was doing to gaze intently at the skies, and it looked like he was muttering. Harry had a slight fear that Sora might be possessed, but kept it to himself.

He had a distinct feeling that Sora was one of the few people that could keep this castle safe now.

* * *

Shadow stalked through the night-streaked city, glaring any who looked at him with such anger that said onlookers promptly wet themselves.

'WHY?' Shadow had come to hate the choices he had made. 'I should have stayed with her… Maybe… She'd be alive right now…' He wasn't certain whether he was thinking about Maria or Amy.

"Come one, come all, to Neo Casinopolis, the best place to have fun in all Night Babylon! How bout you, sir, you wan-" Shadow petrified the man mid-advertisement with a glare that froze the air.

"Shut. Up." Shadow stalked off, and eventually found himself at a large club. 'This place… Sure has grown since I last saw it." The club consumed more blocks and far more airspace than he had remembered, most of which was from the addition of several new Extreme Gear courses and casino areas. Finding himself unable to resist for some odd reason, he stepped into the doors under the arch with the words "Club Rouge" inscribed on them.

He looked about, no awe reaching him from the vastness of the casino area. Everything, even the fighting arena, had been expanded, but it didn't matter, as long as he didn't see…

"Well, hello there, Shadow."

Her. Shadow shook his head. "Rouge, shouldn't you be off drooling over some jewel right now? What about that Master Emerald you keep promising to steal? Or have you given up?"

"Actually, Shadow…" Rouge smiled, pity barely hidden behind her eyes as she lead him to a table. "Recently, I've taken on a new... hunt… concerning that echidna."

"… You're dating?" Shadow pondered at her nod. "Good for you, I guess…"

"… Shadow… Nevermind." Rouge cut off her question before she asked. "… How about a race? We just added a new Extreme Gear course, and you and I would be the first to ride it… How about it?" She tempted.

"…"

"What, scared?"

"… Will you leave me be afterwards?"

Rouge frowned. "… Fine, sure, sure."

"… Okay."

A few minutes brought them to the starting gate, Rouge wearing her two-piece outfit, as she always did in a race, and Shadow wearing his usual garb. He adjusted his goggles, and Rouge simply put on her shades, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you!"

"… Hmph…"

"Ready?" Called an Omochao. "Set? Go!" Shadow, feeling extremely vicious at the time, was quick to run and throw his board ahead, smacking it into the little robot. "OW!" Shadow jumped over its sparking body and landed on his board, rushing ahead. However, Rouge wasn't to be beaten so easily, and accelerated to catch up with Shadow.

"Wow, Shadow… didn't have to antagonize it, you know."

"Tch."

"Oooohhh… I hate when you're like this, you know that?" Rouge grumbled, and Shadow's eyes widened, remembering others saying that.

* * *

"_Shadow, I hate when you're like this, you know that?" Maria pouted angrily. "You just go, 'whatever,' then walk off when something doesn't go your way! Stop… Stop being such a… such a… brat!"_

"_Brat!?" Shadow spun around, and glared at the little girl, the effect not being anywhere near as great as it would become. "I… No, you're the brat! Brat!"_

"_You're the brat!"_

"_Tch! I'm not the brat around here!"_

"_What? Well, I'm no brat! And you're younger than me, so you're the brat!"_

"_Well… well… Whatever! Nyah!" Shadow stuck his tongue out and pulled down one of his eyelids._

* * *

Shadow couldn't even remember exactly what that argument was about!

* * *

"_Shadow… I hate when you're like this, you know that, right?" Amy asked, sadness in every feature. "I… I don't want you hurting like this anymore… It hurts me, too, you know that?"_

* * *

Shadow fled from that memory. He _knew_ what that one was about. It was a few weeks after that battle in the Ministry of Magic. His encounter with Maria on the edges of death had really dug up several bittersweet memories about his life over fifty years beforehand. If had taken a while for him to truly regain his composure… Shadow quickly remembered where he was and sped up to catch Rouge, who had gotten ahead.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow launched a few blasts of Chaos Energy at Rouge using the Chaos Emerald. Rouge dodged, and spun quickly, kicking up a Trap Gust. Shadow dodged and jumped to a grind rail, quickly catching the airborne bat.

"What was with that, Shadow? You just… kinda drifted off for a moment."

"… Not your business…"

Rouge frowned. "Shadow… Listen to me. Lighten up and have fun, okay? Do you really think she'd be happy to see you like this?"

Again, Shadow remembered hearing that before. It was early on in their relationship, a while before they got that fateful letter, that Amy had said that to a grieving Shadow.

"Do you think she wants to be remembered like that? Like Maria before her? Would she want you to be consumed by this?" Rouge asked again. "You had just snapped out of it, damnit… Don't let that tragedy happen again… You're too nice a guy for grief, Shadow!" She sped up, landing on the ground, and Shadow looked at her retreating form.

"Shadow… Please…"

'Maria… Amy… This is what you want from me, right?' Shadow closed his eyes, knowing that the rail he was riding went on a while longer. '… To be happy?'

Again, his memories came, but this time, he triggered them himself.

* * *

"_Silly, that's what everyone wants from you right now. You've done your part as a hero. So please… You've given the world a chance to be happy, but what about yourself?"_

* * *

'… She was right, back then. I hadn't really ever considered giving myself that chance… Maybe… I should at least try.' He opened his eyes just in time to jump off the rail and speed up. And this time, he wasn't just racing to get Rouge off his back.

He was doing it to truly, honestly enjoy himself.

He gave a grin that would have put Sonic to shame, and prepared the Chaos Emerald. 'Time to have some fun…' "Chaos Control!" At once, time slowed to a crawl, and Shadow caught up to Rouge, passed her, reached the finish line, stopped, flew to the tiebreaking camera, did some rather… obscene… taunting, rushed back to Rouge, and brought time back to normal, speeding neck and neck with her, maintaining a small lead…

And won. Although the judges didn't exactly appreciate Shadow's… theatrics… He had had fun, and he had won.

'Amy… Maria… You see that? You two… Thanks for everything.' Shadow accepted the prize, not really thinking about it as he shrank his new board. 'But now… I'm pretty sure a certain red hedgehog is having trouble teaching MY class. Better fix that…' His thoughts were suddenly shaken away from him as a strange dark cloud started to cover the starry night sky.

"What on earth?" Rouge asked, and looked at Shadow, just in time to see him suddenly caught by a large wind, sending him flying far, far, FAR into the sky…

* * *

…And crashing into the ground outside Hogwarts.

* * *

And in the Multiverse, a large sphere of darkness surrounded Shadow's world, finally solidifying into an unbreakable blockade.

* * *

Sora watched these events with interest. "Sephiroth… What are you planning?" He listened to the answer, and tightened his grip on his staff. "… Yes, I do, don't I? But… What has this have to do with that?"

More silent answers.

"… I'll hold you to that." Sora walked down to the courtyard, where Shadow lay, just regaining consciousness. "Shadow, you alright?"

"Yeah, but… What the hell happened?"

"You were ejected from your world, and a barrier has gone up."

"What!? Why?" Shadow pulled his Chaos Emerald, ready to warp back.

"The world saw fit to do so. Something was approaching it, something that it recognized and feared, so it set up a wall to keep it and its denizens safe… And no, I don't know what gave you the boot, so don't ask," Sora added upon seeing the look on Shadow's face.

"What… What was approaching?"

"… Sephiroth's spirit."

"Sephiroth?"

"A being that has existed for eons, almost from the beginning of everything…"

"… Have you met him?"

"Yes, and I fought him on several occasions."

"I don't seem to remember THAT part of your story." Shadow and Sora turned to look at Link. "Come to think of it, you mentioned a 'Sephiroth' back at the Great Sea. So, Sora, tell us more about this being."

"… You don't need to know." Sora was about to walk away, but was grabbed and flung into a wall by Link, who held him there. He drew the Master Sword, and pressed it against Sora's throat.

"Listen here, and listen well: I lost my sister, my grandmother, and my world, and this Sephiroth guy was involved in it. You've got two choices. One, you tell me everything you know about him. Two, I kill you, right now."

"… Go ahead. If you can do it, kill me." Sora's face was emotionless. "You've got me in a perfect position. All it would take is just a little push, and it'd be over."

Link didn't move.

"Well? I'm not going to tell you anything. What's stopping you?"

Link glared at Sora, hesitating to deliver the final blow. Finally, he let Sora drop, and sheathed his sword, looking away. "I can't…" Sora turned to leave, only to hear a click behind him.

"But I sure can. Talk, Sora, or I blow your brains out." Shadow prepared to fire the Shadow Rifle, his finger itching at the trigger. "Well then, traitor?"

"… What, do you think I'm scared of death?" Sora laughed. "… When it comes to the worlds, there is so very much to learn, Shadow… And even after all this time, you still know nothing."

"I know that I've got a good enough aim to hit you from a mile away! At this range, there's no way I can miss!"

"Oh, really? Then why am I not dead yet?"

"…"

"Has the Ultimate Lifeform lost his nerve?" Sora asked. He looked at Link. "And what about the Hero of Wind? What happened to that courage, hm? Even if I was willing to tell you anything about Sephiroth, I wouldn't waste my breath on spineless fools like you…"

Shadow pulled the trigger.

Sora raised an eyebrow at the scorch mark that was five inches off from where he still stood, having not moved even a centimeter since Shadow had pulled the gun out.

"… Well, now… I thought you had a good aim. Guess you're spineless and a bad shot… See ya." Sora waved as he limped off. Shadow gritted his teeth, throwing his gun down.

Link closed his eyes. What had happened? He was right there, he could have done it… but he just froze. Was Sora able… to manipulate a person's thoughts?

* * *

Sora sat on the roof of the tallest tower, looking at the sunset. Suddenly, two footsteps alerted him to someone appearing behind him.

"You got into a fight with Shadow and Link…"

"Yeah…"

"… Sora, what's gotten into you? You weren't always like this-"

"You know damn well what's gotten into me!" Sora yelled, startling Kairi.

"… Sorry…"

"…"

"Sora, what happened? I know that you fought them, but why?"

"They asked questions they shouldn't have asked."

"… This is about Sephiroth, right?"

"…"

"So it is… Sora, they had a right to ask, what with what's been happening lately. I mean…"

"Sephiroth has already gotten what he wanted from them. They're no longer involved."

"Sora! One of them lost the person most precious to them, thanks to what Sephiroth did, and the other lost his home, along with everything he knew and loved! You know what that's like, right? They want to know who did that to them, and you're trying to keep it from them! What's the point in hiding it?"

"… You know what the point is. This is my story, my fight. They've had their part in it, and it's over."

"… Then what about me, and Riku? Is that how it is for us, too?"

"… You have your own tales, and… soon, my part in them will end. In fact, it could very well already be over. It's probably best if you accept that…"

"… So… That's how it is? That's… really what you believe?"

"… Yes." Sora listened to the fading footsteps of his old friend. He continued to watch the sunset, which was almost over, tears blurring the colors.

'Good, good… You've finally realized… That girl was worthless to you. All that is left… is the completion of our destinies.'

'… Kairi… I'm sure you'll realize… You're better off as far from me as you can get. Because… Everyone who dares get close to me…'

The sun vanished, and darkness took hold of the sky.

'… dies.'

* * *

"… So, Sora has broken all ties with you, Number III?"

"… Yes, Superior."

"… I see. To think… This time, the prophecy… may finally come to pass… All of the pieces are in place…"

"Pardon, Superior, but there might be a problem. The two heroes mentioned… They are in opposition to Sora. There's no way that they will fulfill their part willingly."

"They will… After all, there's only one person who has any say, when it comes to this prophecy… and that is the Choosing Soul."

"What about you?"

"Me? I can only attempt to postpone it, as I have since the beginning. However, at this point… it seems that Sephiroth may finally win."

"No."

"Hm?"

"I refuse to let that happen. I'll stop it myself, even if it kills me." Number III vanished in a pillar of darkness, leaving the Superior to think.

'… That boy... Maybe DiZ was right in having him join our little group… He will be the last line of defense to stop the prophecy.'

* * *

Riku sat at the top of a staircase, thinking about the news Kairi had tearfully given him.

"I can't believe this…"

"Can't believe what?" Harry asked, turning the corner.

"Sora…"

"Oh, the fight? I heard about that…" Harry sat next to Riku.

"No… Not that. It's… He did something that I never would have thought he would… no, _could_ do. It's just… So unlike him."

"Well, then it's nothing to worry about."

"What!?"

"I mean, if it's completely opposed to his nature, then he'll be sure to fix it."

"… I'm not so sure. Sora… He's been… weird, recently. A year ago, I was certain that Sora would overcome what he's been through and go back to who he was before… However, now…"

"Don't give up on it. I can't say that I trusted Sora when we first met, but… He seems like a good guy, at his core. The way he was willing to fight, even to his death, to give us a chance to escape, back at the Ministry… That inspired me. I want to become that kind of person, to have that strength of heart, to be able to risk my life for my friends."

"… Hm…" Riku thought for a while, and then stood, ruffling Harry's hair. "You're a good guy, Harry… But you're also kinda naïve… Then again, who ever said that's a bad thing?" Riku laughed, walking down the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room. 'You have many of our Sora's best traits… I expect great things from you, Harry.' Riku laughed again. 'Then again, who doesn't?'

* * *

"… What the?" Suddenly, in a far off world, one of three beings in black coats fell to his knees. The other two ran to him, checking to see if he was okay.

"Number XIII!? You alright?" One asked.

"Yeah… I'm… I'm fine… Thanks for asking, Number VIII." Number XIII replied, trying to stagger to his feet, only to fall again.

"What happened?" another trench coat-clad being asked, this one a female.

"… Don't tell me…" Number VIII started to ask.

"That's right… Sora has lost another part of himself…"

"What is it, then? What'd he lose?"

"… His…"

"Yeah?"

"His bond with his friends." All three looked up to see their leader walking towards them. "He is reverting to the way he was the last time." The short coat-clad fox walked to Roxas. "Soon, there will be nothing left of his original self. Unless Number III can pull him out of this… I'm afraid that we will have to intervene."

"But, Superior! If you-"

"I know. I have no choice, Number XI…" The Superior sighed. "I will do as I must. The question, then, is if you will do as you must…"

There was silence among the trio.

"… I will do as I must," Number XIII wheezed, stumbling to his feet. "For… the Multiverse…"

"As will I," Number VIII nodded, his resolve returning to him.

"… I will, too." Number XI said after much hesitation.

"I will hold you to that. I will speak with the rest of the Organization. I am certain that they will fight as well."

"Good. Sephiroth won't have his way yet…" Number VIII clenched his fist.

The Superior walked away, but spoke once more before departing. "Of that… You can be sure."

* * *

Kairi: "… You bastard."

"… Wow. How many times have I been called that?"

Naminé: "If I count both on and off screen… Holy crap…" (Drops the clipboard.) "IT'S OVER 9000!"

"What, 9000?! There's no way that could be right!"

Naminé: "Oh, wait… Actually…"

Sora: (storms in) "YOU BASTARD!"

Naminé: "OK… With that, it is now officially 9001 times, so I feel justified in saying… IT'S OVER 9000!"

Manaphy: "Over 9000! Bada!"

"… HE IS SO CUTE WHEN HE MIMICS INTERNET MEMES!"

Shadow: "Well, at least he's mostly done with us."

"For now."

Link: "Yeah, there's nothing else he could do to make our lives any worse."

"For now. But anyways, see you folks next time!"


	13. The End of the Story

Gathering of Worlds (Now a Deadfic)

James the Fox

Hello, all. Just here to fulfill an obligation I made a long while back. I said, a long time ago, that if I canceled any of my fics, I'd not only let you know, but also tell you what would have happened with the rest of the story. Today, I fulfill this promise for Gathering of Worlds, my second fanfic. (My first one was an abomination that I deleted off of my page, and removed from my computer, FOREVER.) As I've said before, anyone who wants to take the concept or plot I laid out in this story and make something out of it, be my guest. At any rate, enough dilly dallying. Where did I leave off?

Ah, yes, Sora was being a jerk. Yeah. At any rate, the story for 6th year would have gone about normally from there on. Before Year 7, I'd have went back to before Year 5, with Sora's adventures post Chain of Memories (KH2 Wasn't out yet when I decided Sora's Plot), and we'd have seen Sora take on Sephiroth, a resurrected Ansem, and not much else. We'd also have seen him angst. A lot. See why I decided not to continue this story? It was angst-fuel, nothing more. We would have seen Link's adventures post Wind Waker, and have had him fish up Majora's Mask. He would have teamed up with Ayrll, Tetra, and a vast number of other characters to try and stop the Mask's renewed plots to destroy the world. It was actually a neat idea, and I might come back to it someday (disconnecting it from Gathering of Worlds, though.).

Year 7 would have featured Shadow taking care of his fellow off-worlders, even as he was slowly dying from the Killing Curse from back in Year 5. They would eventually form a group of Freedom Fighters (as a reference to Sonic). Sora would have remained with Kairi and Riku in Hogwarts, helping Dumbledore's Army against the new curriculum. Eventually, the Battle of Hogwarts would begin, and when Voldemort is finally cornered, Sephiroth offers him freedom from death, and when Voldy agrees, Sephiroth takes control of Voldemort's body: "Here is your salvation: eternal life, as a part of me." He'd attempt to kill Kairi, only for Riku to take the blow instead, and Sora would chase him to the deepest parts of the Realm of Darkness. Shadow and Link would follow, but be stopped by Sephiroth's remnants. Loz and Yazoo would fall relatively easily, but Kadaj would fight the duo to a standstill, until Shadow calls the Chaos Emeralds to himself and enters Super Form, draining the last of his dwindling Life Force in the process. However, the Chaos Energy that protected him from the Killing Curse's normal effects keeps him alive, and in pain, even at this point. Shadow would ask Link to continue after Sephiroth, but Link hesitates, not wanting to leave his friend. Finally, Link decides to help Shadow to the afterlife, using the Song of Healing. Shadow has a touching scene where he is reunited with Amy, Maria, and Prof. Gerald, and leaves behind a mask for Link to use. Link activates it, and uses Shadow's speed to give renewed chase to Sephiroth. Meanwhile, Organization XIII (Which is vastly different from the canon one) fights the hordes of Heartless in Sephiroth's domain. The Leader of Org XIII, Mudora, battles Sephiroth in single combat, and is handily defeated. Sora arrives, followed shortly by Link. Link manages to avoid dying by Sephiroth's hands, but is crippled. Finally, we reach the end of this battle, where Sora finally seems to break under Sephiroth's constant mental and emotional assaults, and opens a door in the very deepest part of the Darkness… and we don't see what happens next. Yeah, I was going to leave you on a cliffhanger. I'm a jerk.

It would then skip to the man telling a story to some kids from the very first chapter of Year 5, and it would be revealed to be Link, teasing the kids about the horrid cliffie he left them on. He is back in his world, and the storms have passed. The water level is dropping, and Hyrule is gradually being brought back to the fertile land it was before being flooded. We are brought to see Harry living peacefully on his world, and we see something akin to the epilogue scene of Deathly Hollows. Finally, we find a round room with many seats, with the remaining members of Organization XIII in conference. Their new leader continues to seek out the truth about what happened to Sora and Sephiroth, uncertain that either are really gone forever. We see only a strand of red hair under their hood, and the Fanfic ends.

There you are. Looking back, I dislike how I handled this story. I mostly was going by the seat of my pants. The deaths that occur in the story were chosen to happen arbitrarily, for example. Heck everything was arbitrary decisions. Nowadays, I have my plans for Fanfiction written down and solidified. Every event, death, and romance that happens in XIII Ninja, for example, has been meticulously planned out and decided since we ended the Land of Waves Arc, and Pokémon Wizard's plot is likewise set mostly in stone (I've not decided some of the teams certain characters use, yet) and partially in Clay so I can edit it. So yeah.

Speaking of XIII Ninja and PKMN WIZ, New Chapters are both well underway, and should hopefully be finished soon. As a good example of how well planned XIII Nin is compared to GoW, I'm saying this now: Pay attention! This is FAR from the last we've seen of the characters from this chapter. Secretly-baked cookies to anyone who can unravel the entire mystery of these characters before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.

I'm probably never going to come back to this premise again. I can't help but think that the plot is completely unsalvageable. So with that, I bid you adieu.

Adieu, Gathering of Worlds, I knew ye well. Rest easy, Heroes.


End file.
